Pleine lune et larmes de sang
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Deux frères. Deux hybrides. Nés différents, ils veillent l'un sur l'autre pour empêcher la bête de se réveiller. Mais quand le sang vient à couler, un autre lien les unis. La haine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ La série appartient à son créateur Eric Kripke. Tout comme je n'ai rien gagné à écrire ceci.

_**Pairing:**_ Dean/Sam soit sous-entendu, soit bien explicite suivant le fil de l'histoire.

_**Ndla:**_ _Le thème original de cette histoire est une idée qui a germée dans mon esprit tordu il y a de cela quelques années. J'en ai écrite une version avec les anciens membres de Cinema Bizarre ( Moon-yaoi-CB ) et aujourd'hui, je m'y réessaye mais avec Supernatural =D_

_Euh, j'ai cependant pris des __libertés__ pour les besoins de l'histoire - amenant l'univers à être de ce fait __alternatif__. Et j'ajouterais même qu'une __très grande partie__ peut être qualifiée de __pré-série__ ;) Je sais, au début, vous vous demanderez sûrement où je vais, mais normalement, ça devrait le faire :)_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_**( Lieu inconnu - 1 novembre 2005 - 21h17 )**_

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la surface dure et froide de la pierre brute de l'autel auquel il est enchaîné. Bien que déjà courts, ils se cassent un à uns à leurs extrémités, de sorte que la chair tendre et sensible de la pointe de ses doigts suit le mouvement, s'écorche et saigne à vif.

La douleur brûlante pulse et le jeune homme s'y raccroche, esquissant un mouvement involontaire qui fait grincer les chaînes le maintenant soumis. Autour de lui, il n'y a que terreur, haine et envie de meurtre.

Ressentir les émotions d'autrui lui a toujours été accessible.

Et aujourd'hui, ces putains de sensations contradictoires l'envahissent, s'infiltrent en lui, lui donnent la nausée. Les yeux fermés à s'en faire mal, il les sent par tous les pores de sa peau, les repoussent de toute son âme.

_Oublie-les. Pense à autre chose._

Sans prévenir, une main douce caresse alors le haut de son front, le débarrasse des mèches de cheveux châtains collées par la sueur. Quelque chose remue aussitôt du plus profond de son esprit torturé, une chose ancienne et douloureuse qui cherche à percer la surface.

« Ne luttes pas p'tit frère, souffle ensuite une voix qu'il n'a pas entendu depuis une éternité. On sait tous les deux que le résultat sera le même. »

Dieu qu'il serait facile d'obéir. Tellement facile de tuer.

_Non!_

Un gémissement de peur survient à ses oreilles sans crier gare, si alléchant, si humain que la Bête se déchaîne à sa suite, tordant douloureusement ses tripes. Son corps nu se replie alors sur lui-même dans un réflexe instinctif mais inutile.

L'intonation grave de plusieurs rires ne se fait pas attendre, résonne dans l'immensité creuse de la pièce. Frappé de plein fouet par la pitié et le dégoût qui en suinte, le prisonnier reprend difficilement son souffle avant de cracher avec toute la hargne dont il peut faire preuve:

« Je vous… Emmerde… »

Il sent un corps se déplacer près de lui et mord sa lèvre inférieure, pressentant la suite.

« Sam… »

Le contact d'un baiser sur son genoux droit fait sursauter l'interpellé malgré lui, brisant net une de ses maigres barrières mentales.

« Dégage. »

Sa voix tremble mais n'en reste pas moins ferme.

« Tu n'as pas toujours dis ça p'tit frère… Tu te souviens? »

Une autre barrière vient de sauter.

_Comment oublier la chaleur de ta peau? Cette putain de paix que chacun cherchait en l'autre? Comment…?_

Quatre années se sont écoulées. Les blessures se sont refermées. Les souvenirs l'ont hanté. Mais Sam n'a jamais pu oublier. Soudainement épuisé, ce dernier inspire doucement en soulevant les paupières, se redresse dans un bruit de chaînes rouillées et lève la tête vers son frère aîné et ancien amant.

_Dean._

Le passé d'une autre vie.

À la lumière des dizaines de chandeliers posées ici et là, ce dernier est encore plus beau que dans ces souvenirs auxquels il s'efforce de ne plus penser. Un corps souple et musclé, enveloppé dans une cape de soie noire, un visage charismatique aux cheveux courts couleur châtain clair, des yeux à l'iris d'un vert profond.

Mais il y a bien longtemps que son cadet n'est plus dupe. Malgré son apparence humaine et la douceur de ses traits, Dean est un prédateur. Au sens propre du terme et peut-être l'un des plus dangereux qui puissent exister sur terre.

_Et le pire, c'est que le même sang coule dans nos veines._

Captant ses pensées, le plus vieux esquisse un sourire, posant la paume chaude et autrefois rassurante sur le torse de son vis-à-vis.

Pile sur le cœur.

Le regard bleu océan de Sam rencontre celui d'émeraude de son frère.

« Il y a très longtemps qu'il ne bat plus pour toi. »

L'étincelle furtive de rage et de douleur mêlée qui enflamme une seconde ses prunelles n'échappe pas au cadet. Mais son frère se reprend, retire sa main, dévoilant des crocs avides de chair à déchiqueter et d'os à broyer dans un sourire d'un autre genre.

« Peu importe, affirme-t-il. Parce que ce soir, tu reviendras vers ta vraie famille. »

Son aîné tourne alors les talons et la Bête se déchaîne de nouveau, injectant un venin glacial dans ses veines. Et si cette fois, Sam décide de l'écouter, ses entraves le rappellent sournoisement à l'ordre. Un grognement sourd roule dans sa gorge tandis qu'il tire vainement dessus.

« Le sang que je ferais couler ce soir ne sera pas humain! »

Dean s'arrête au milieu de l'allée, son regard dérivant au mur de gauche où des humains trop jeunes sont également enchaînés, autour de lui où trois membres de la meute terminent les préparatifs d'un rituel aussi vieux que le monde. Vérifiant les fers des futures proies, disposant les dernières touches finales…

Avant de se retourner pour lui faire face, hochant lentement son beau minois, ses yeux luisant de cruauté à la lumière des bougies.

« Je te l'ai dis Samuel, assure-t-il d'une voix glaciale en prenant bien soin d'utiliser son prénom en entier. On connaît tous les deux le résultat.

- Ça n'arrivera pas!

- Tu veux parier? »

La seule réponse est le bruit des chaînes une nouvelle fois mises à l'épreuve.

_« Et puis, _reprend l'aîné en pensée. _Tu savais que ce jour viendrait non? »_

Le plus jeune teste encore ses entraves. Et encore. Bien après qu'ils l'aient laissé avec pour compagnie les larmes et la terreur silencieuses des humains qu'il tuera bientôt. Sans oublier la Bête qui tapie dans un coin reculé de son esprit attend sagement son heure pour frapper.

_Plutôt mourir que de devenir comme toi grand frère!_

Puis, de fatigue, de désespoir ou de douleur, Sam cesse tous mouvements et soupire. Il redresse la tête vers la lucarne où dans seulement quelques heures, la lumière blafarde de la pleine lune à cette nuit si spéciale, filtrera pour les éclairer.

Dans quelques heures, le rituel commencera.

_Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là Dean?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre premier**_

* * *

_**( Motel -Vendredi 5 décembre 1999 - 17h55 )**_

« SAM! »

La porte d'entrée claque violemment derrière l'adolescent qui pour une fois n'est pas coutume, se révèle être plus rapide que son aîné. Ignorant sa fièvre bien que basse, se concentrant plus sur sa colère, ce dernier ne perd à de temps à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux.

_..._

_« Hey, comment tu vas? Je suis passée pour te donner ce que t'as loupé. »_

_Sam s'efface pour la laisser rentrer, prenant les feuilles noircies de notes qu'elle lui tend, un sourire sincère se dessinant sur ses lèvres._

_« Merci Lena, affirme le jeune chasseur. Tu n'étais pas obligée…_

_- J'en avais envie. »_

_Elle lui sourit à son tour, ses beaux yeux bruns brillants d'envie et de malice quand son visage fin s'approche du sien, scellant leurs lèvres dans un chaste baiser. L'odeur cuivré du sang chantant dans ses veines parvient aussitôt aux narines de Sam, aiguisant une faim qu'il n'a de cesse de réprimer autant que satisfaire._

_Mais Lena recule déjà, doucement, inconsciente du rôle de proie qu'elle vient de jouer._

_« Ça aussi j'en avais envie._ »

_..._

Dean soupire, passant une main lasse sur son visage avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Cinq minutes se sont écoulées depuis la sortie en trombe de la tête de mule qui lui sert accessoirement de petit frère. Les cinq minutes réglementaires qu'il lui accorde quand ce dernier prend l'air après une dispute. Le temps de se calmer un iota ou trucider quelqu'un pour se défouler?

D'un certain côté, l'aîné espère la première solution. John le tuerait si Sam venait à employer ce verbe au sens propre. Mais paradoxalement, bien qu'il pourrait en arriver là, Dean est conscient de ce besoin de se retrouver seul ne serait-ce qu'un court laps de temps.

D'où ces fameuses cinq minutes.

Attrapant son blouson, le jeune homme se dirige d'un pas félin vers la sortie quand son portable se met brusquement à sonner. _Pas le temps. _Mais il cherche néanmoins l'appareil braillant au fond d'une de ses poches, s'en saisit et grimace quand il voit le nom affiché sur l'écran. _Merde._

Il inspire intérieurement, referme la porte derrière lui et décroche:

« Oui papa?

-_ Je serais rentré d'ici trois ou quatre heures grand maximum._

- Ok.

- _Comment va Sam?_

- Moins malade qu'hier. Il sera sur pieds dans pas longtemps.

_- Très bien. À plus tard. »_

_Pffiou… Merci d'avoir abréger papa, je me voyais mal te dire que je l'ai encore perdu. _Dean range son portable et rejette discrètement la tête en arrière, humant l'air à la recherche d'une odeur précise. _Ou pas._

* * *

Le visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés sur le haut de ses genoux repliés contre son torse, Sam ne bronche pas quand il entend son frère s'approcher.

_« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Marmonne-t-il sans changer de position, conscient de se faire pourtant correctement entendre.

- _Te ramener pour commencer, t'es encore fiévreux._

- Tu peux parler, y'a pas de danger. »

Maintenant à ses côtés, Dean s'y assoit d'un mouvement souple.

_« Au moins je suis sûr que tu m'écoutes. »_

De par leur double nature, ce lien si spécial qui les unit leur permet de ressentir les émotions de l'autre ou de communiquer par la pensée. Une chose qu'ils ont apprit à gérer au fil des années écoulées.

Et que Sam maudit de toute son âme à cet instant.

Il redresse un peu la tête, de sorte que son regard embrumé se perde sur la surface grisâtre de la rivière devant laquelle il rumine depuis peu ou beaucoup. Tout dépend du côté où l'on se place.

« J'ai failli la mordre. »

Dean fronce une seconde les sourcils avant de percuter le sens de cet aveu inattendu.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Mais j'en ai eu envie! Lance son cadet en se tournant d'un bloc vers lui. Et c'est pour ça que tu étais juste à côté… Invisible à ses yeux mais là. Prêt à intervenir si je dérapais. »

Le dernier mot est presque murmuré, imbibé d'amertume.

« _Sam. »_

Ce dernier reprend sa position initiale et clôt les paupières.

« _Ç_a_ ne fait pas de toi un monstre._

- _Ah non? _Ricane le plus jeune.

_- Si je te dis que j'ai failli plus d'une fois mordre papa quand il me demandait de l'aider à le soigner au retour d'une chasse, ça fait de moi un monstre? »_

Si la révélation ne l'avait pas autant surpris, Sam aurait pu certainement retrouver l'usage de sa langue pour lui répondre. Mais tout de suite, il ne peut que fixer son frère, une mine incrédule peinte sur son visage.

_« Ça m'arrive encore, _reprend l'aîné. _Et pas qu'avec papa._

_- Mais… Comment tu fais?_

- _Comme toi Sammy. Je me contrôle. Je m'appuie sur toi. »_

L'adolescent hoche lentement la tête, mordillant distraitement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Et puis, c'est plus facile quand on a le ventre plein! »

Sur ce, l'aîné se lève, faisant mine de s'étirer à la manière d'un chat.

« Ça fait cinq jours que tu n'as pas chassé, sans parler de ta grippe, explique-t-il sûr de lui. C'est normal que le sang de Lena t'ai paru alléchant.

- Tu crois? » Ne peut encore s'empêcher de douter son frère.

Dean esquisse un sourire et lui tend une main qu'il prend sans hésiter.

_« Puisque je t'le dis. »_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre deux**_

* * *

« Dean?

- Hum?

- Pourquoi c'est l'odeur du sang qu'on perçoit toujours en premier? »

L'ainé déboutonne distraitement son jean déchiré par endroits.

« Sûrement parce que c'est le meilleur. »

La température de saison déclenche une série de frissons sur son épiderme dénudée mais le plus vieux n'y prend pas garde, terminant - tout comme Sam - de se dévêtir. Ils n'ont pas eut à marcher longtemps pour trouver des bois, la rivière en longeant. Certes pas excessivement grands mais assez pour une chasse qui leur permettra d'apaiser leur faim, dévorante.

Ou peu.

Une fois nu, ses vêtements posés à ses pieds à même le sol terreux et froid, Dean inspire doucement, ordonnant à son corps encore humain une métamorphose dont il a l'habitude depuis bien longtemps.

Ses os commencent alors à craquer, modelant son squelette à l'image de ce qu'il n'est qu'en parti. La douleur tout aussi coutumière lui fait échapper un faible gémissement et il se laisse tomber à genoux, les yeux clos, recroquevillant ses doigts comme des serres. Puis tout son être entier se met à changer, à s'allonger avec cette impression de se faire transpercer par mille aiguilles.

Ses sens suivent aussi le mouvement, rendant sa vue, son odorat et son ouïe totalement animal. Et au bout d'une minute humaine, Dean soulève les paupières, appréciant cette force tranquille qu'il sent couler dans ses veines comme de la cire chaude. Il s'étire lentement et tourne la tête vers son frère qui encore étourdi, vient juste d'achever sa transformation.

Trop tentant.

Sans prévenir, l'aîné bondit dans sa direction pour atterrir sur son dos, lui arrachant une exclamation surprise et indignée. Qui sortant de la gueule du louveteau qu'il est encore ressemble plus à un couinement plaintif.

Voulant répliquer, Sam essaye vainement de se dégager de la masse qu'est son enfoiré de grand frère - qui est encore plus lourd une fois transformé - pour ne serait-ce que tenter de lui planter ses crocs histoire de lui apprendre à respecter les plus jeunes.

Mais ce dernier l'a déjà libéré et trop rapide pour le cadet, s'enfonce sans crier gare au cœur des bois, l'incitant ainsi à le suivre.

Ce qu'il fait. S'élançant entre les arbres, son frère s'efforce de le rattraper, tous ses sens en alerte.

La chasse commence.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre trois**_

* * *

_**( Salle de bain du motel - 20h17 )**_

Sam soupire d'aise quand l'eau chaude de la douche coule sur son corps, détendant ses muscles raidis par la course de leur chasse. Sans compter son aîné qui s'est senti d'humeur chahuteuse, lui sautant sur le poil chaque fois qu'il baissait sa garde.

_« …c'est pour ça que tu étais juste à côté… Invisible à ses yeux mais là. Prêt à intervenir si je dérapais. »_

Une chose que le plus jeune a compris - ou du moins accepté de comprendre - dans le courant de sa douzième année quand une énième nuit de pleine lune, Dean l'avait laissé l'accompagner pour chasser en extérieur. La chair, les os et le sang qui étaient passés sous ses crocs n'avait été qu'animal parce son grand frère s'était tenu près de lui. Invisible mais là.

Dean serait _toujours _là.

Une fois qu'il se sent suffisamment propre et apaisé, le cadet ferme l'arrivée d'eau et sort de la douche. Attrapant un drap de bain, il s'essuie rapidement mais stoppe tous mouvements quand il croise le bleu flou de son regard dans la glace embuée.

De son frère et lui, il a souvent entendu dire qu'il ressemblait le plus à leur mère. Mary Winchester. Sam clôt brusquement les yeux et secoue lentement la tête. Pourquoi pense-t-il à Mary maintenant?

_Et pourquoi pas? _Souffle alors son esprit. _C'est d'elle que tu tiens tes gènes si spéciales non? _

« Oui. » Murmure l'adolescent, inspirant doucement quand il rouvre les paupières.

Il tend une main vers la paroi empreinte de buée qu'il essuie tant bien que mal de la paume.

_Oui je tiens de toi maman. _

Son reflet lui renvoie un minois peiné, qu'il tente de faire sourire.

_Toi que je n'ai connu que les six premiers mois de ma vie. _

Depuis que Sam est en âge de comprendre, il a posé pas mal de questions. À son père, à son frère, à Bobby Singer celui qu'il aime considérer comme son oncle. Et si les débuts lui ont valu d'être persévérant, ça a finalement payé puisque des réponses sont apparues. Puis lentement, l'histoire c'est mise en place parce que si l'on veut avancer, il faut savoir d'où l'on vient.

Sur les photos qu'on lui a montré, Sam a constaté sans problèmes que sa mère était belle avec son visage fin, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus lumineux.

Une jeune et belle maman qui n'était pourtant humaine qu'en apparence.

Avant-dernière d'une famille, ou plus communément meute de lycans. Prédateurs sournois et vicieux ayant appris à canaliser leur haine et leur colère pour pouvoir contrôler à leur guise leurs transformations. Mais Mary était différente. Et cette différence l'a poussé à fuir cette famille maudite le jour où elle a posé les yeux sur un humain pour une autre raison que la trouvaille de sa proie.

Aujourd'hui encore, Sam se demande comment son père a pu accepter la vérité quand celle-ci lui a été révélée. Pas qu'il le soupçonne d'être dénudé de sentiments mais ayant une vision différente de celle des humains, le décalage n'en ai pas moins présent.

Pourtant, Dean et lui sont là pour prouver que John ne l'a pas rejetée.

Puis, une nuit, tout a basculé.

Là aussi, les détails sont flous car son père s'est montré plus qu'évasif sur le sujet. Sûrement rongé par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été en mesure de l'aider comme il l'aurait voulu, de ne pas l'avoir protégée contre sa propre famille. C'est également pour cette raison qu'il a cherché à approfondir ses connaissances dans le monde du surnaturel.

Et à l'instar de la buée qui s'est dissipée, tout début de vie normale en a fait autant, obligeant tout le monde à faire avec. Tout simplement.

Sam se détourne de son reflet, de ses souvenirs qu'il a dû s'inventer d'une certaine manière, enroule le tissu éponge autour de ses hanches et sort de la salle d'eau. Il traverse la cuisine pour atteindre la chambre et ne peut s'empêcher de stopper net en voyant son aîné fouiller dans le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose de bon à se mettre sous la dent.

« T'en as pas eu assez tout à l'heure? » S'étonne le plus jeune, un brin moqueur.

Dean se redresse, une assiette de reste de poulet froid dans une main, une bière de l'autre.

« Non, assure-t-il avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Comment va ta fièvre?

- La douche a fini de l'éradiquer.

- Cool.

- Papa rentre quand?

- Dans un peu plus d'une heure. »

Le cadet acquiesce en silence, reprenant le chemin de la chambre pour se changer, conscient du regard brûlant de son frère posé sur sa chute de reins.

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, quand John rentre enfin d'une chasse assez éprouvante, il retrouve ses deux fils endormis devant la télé encore allumée, calés l'un contre l'autre sur le vieux canapé qui lui fait face. Malgré sa fatigue, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il s'oriente vers leurs chambres, y prenant de quoi les couvrir pour ne pas avoir à les réveiller.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre quatre**_

* * *

_**( Salon du motel - Samedi 6 décembre - 8h23 )**_

La première chose que sent Dean en se réveillant est la lumière matinale de ce début de journée prendre un malin plaisir à rester échouée sur ses paupières closes. Il fronce les sourcils, et secoue un peu la tête, tentant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est sans compter sur son estomac qui se met subitement à grogner. Le jeune homme soupire. _Un ventre sur pattes comme dirait Sam. _Il ouvre un œil, puis le deuxième pour maudire l'absence de rideau ou/et de volets fermés quand il regarde en direction d'une certaine fenêtre.

_Bon, autant se lever. _Le chasseur esquive un mouvement avant de se rendre compte qu'un poids immobilise ses jambes.

« Sam? Appelle-t-il en retirant la couverture qui a glissée en même temps que son petit frère durant la nuit. Debout. »

Un grognement d'ourson mal réveillé lui parvient pour seule réponse.

« Sammy lève-toi ou je le fais sans me préoccuper que tu finisse par terre, menace l'aîné d'un ton qui ne laisse aucun doute sur sa capacité de la mettre à l'œuvre.

- Ok…, marmonne le plus jeune en se redressant tant bien que mal. Y'a des réveils plus doux tu sais… »

Une fois libre de ses mouvements, Dean se dégage pour se mettre sur ses pieds et s'étirer d'un seul mouvement.

« Hé, j'aurais pu ne pas te prévenir, proteste-t-il, feignant d'être vexé.

- Hummm… » Chuchote son frère avant de sombrer de nouveau.

Un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, le plus âgé recouvre correctement l'endormi avant de chercher son blouson des yeux.

* * *

La cafétéria n'est remplie que de quelques habitués autant que peut en juger Dean quand il pénètre à l'intérieur un quart d'heure plus tard. Pour l'instant, il ne ramène que de quoi petit-déjeuner, les courses de quelques jours attendront au profit d'une nouvelle journée de recherches. Sam étant rétabli, une chasse autre que personnelle lui paraît assez tentante.

Le jeune homme se dirige directement au comptoir, son regard vert parcourant les différentes pâtisseries proposées, optant pour son dessert préféré. Il passe rapidement commande et ses achats en main, repart vers l'impala qui l'attend sagement sur le parking… En charmante compagnie.

À demi-adossée contre la portière du côté conducteur, une jeune femme d'environ son âge semble apprécier la vue. Des cheveux auburn légèrement ondulés, coupés au niveaux des épaules encadrent un visage fin aux yeux d'un gris limpide. Un pull à col roulé noir sous une veste en faux cuir également noire dont les deux poches sont occupées par ses mains. Un jean taille basse déchiré au niveau des genoux, des bottines noires à talons plats qui complètent le tout.

« Jolie voiture. » Sourit-elle.

* * *

_**( Salon du motel - 9h58 )**_

Bougonnant dans sa barbe, Sam tend le bras droit, sa main cherchant à tâtons son portable. Telle les pattes d'une araignée, ses doigts parcourent la surface lisse de la table basse à sa portée, tandis que la sonnerie continue de brailler à ses oreilles. _Putain de… _Il se redresse de nouveau, continuant de jurer intérieurement quand le silence revient, faisant alors parvenir l'information à son cerveau.

Son foutu portable est resté dans sa chambre et si sa sonnerie lui a parut si forte et si proche, _la faute_ à son ouïe développée. _Pfff_... _Rappelleront…_ Il s'apprête à se rallonger quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur plusieurs odeurs dont quelques unes qui font soudainement gargouiller son estomac.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as acheté de bon? S'enquit-il en se levant d'un mouvement félin, à présent bien réveillé.

- Beignets, tarte aux pommes et café.

- Hum… »

Sam le rejoint dans la cuisine et s'installe directement à table, piochant déjà dans le sac en papier qu'a ramené son frère pour en retirer un beignet moelleux. Il mord à pleines dents dans la pâtisserie et en savoure lentement le goût tandis que Dean se déleste de son blouson et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

* * *

_« Je m'appelle Sierra. »_

_Cette dernière franchit la courte distance qui les sépare, se hissant adroitement sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres douces sur les siennes._

_« Et toi? »_

* * *

Dean ferme les yeux, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau nue où i peine moins d'une heure, des mains expertes et attentives y ont déclenché une multitude de frissons. Ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il couche avec une inconnue de passage dont il ne connaît que le nom. Ni que l'endroit indiqué soit le siège arrière de l'Impala.

Certes, la manière expéditive d'entrée en matière de Sierra n'est pas chose commune mais passé les premières secondes de surprise, la suite n'a été que miel et velours.

Puis leurs ébats terminés - leurs corps nus et emmêlés, encore tremblants d'avoir été déchirés par l'atteinte du septième ciel - la jeune femme a blotti son joli minois dans le creux de son cou et resserré l'emprise de ses bras sur lui. Est-ce ces quelques secondes d'intimité qui l'ont troublé? Lui donnant une sensation étrange sur laquelle il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus?

Bien-sûr, une fois ce court répit accordé, son amante de passage s'est doucement dégagée, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'ils pouvaient tous deux repartir chacun de leurs côtés, repus et satisfaits.

Dean rouvre les paupières, saisissant le gel douche à l'amande douce qui lui tend les bras pour le débarrasser de sa sueur séchée, mais surtout cette odeur de luxure et de sensualité mélangée à un parfum de vanille sucrée qu'y a laissé Sierra.

Une chance que Sam n'ait pensé qu'à remplir son ventre affamé pour la sentir. Pas que son aîné en ait honte mais… Bien qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, un doute subsiste encore.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre le sort soudainement de ses pensées et Dean secoue la tête, achevant sa douche.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre cinq**_

* * *

_**( Motel - Dimanche 7 décembre - 20h13 )**_

« Quoi? »

John ne prend pas la peine de lever les yeux de son carnet où il continue de noircir une page pour les diriger vers le plus jeune de ses deux fils. Assis à la table de la cuisine, ce dernier oublie les devoirs en retard où il était plongé pour ne recevoir en réponse qu'un:

« Tu m'as bien entendu Sammy. »

Son cœur se met subitement à cogner trop fort contre ses côtes. Ils ne peuvent pas partir _maintenant_. Pas après la journée d'hier où Lena et des amis du lycée l'aient invité à passer une journée en leur compagnie, comme n'importe quel lycéen normal. Pas après avoir constaté - comme l'avait prédit Dean - qu'il pouvait embrasser ou toucher la jeune humaine sans pour autant ressentir le besoin de la mordre.

Non bordel, pas maintenant.

« Déjà c'est Sam. Et tu avais dit qu'on partirait dans une semaine. »

Sa voix est un peu trop rauque, un peu trop chargée d'amertume et de colère cachée. Il sait que son père ne va pas en apprécier le ton. Il sait que tous les deux vont se braquer davantage et qu'une énième dispute est sur le point d'éclore. Il sait aussi que son aîné - nettoyant minutieusement leurs armes dans leur chambre - va le percevoir aussi brutalement qu'une gifle en plein visage.

Mais à cette minute, égoïstement, l'adolescent s'en fout.

Il ne sent que ses doigts agiles serrer à le briser le stylo qu'ils tiennent. C'est ce moment que choisit son père pour asséner le coup de grâce d'une voix ferme qui ne permet aucune réplique:

« Oui, c'était il y a une semaine. »

Quand Dean apparaît, son frère est déjà à la porte, sa main droite poisseuse d'encre bleue, un sillon de rage froide planant derrière lui. Il claque la porte une seconde plus tard, faisant violemment trembler les murs.

John soupire doucement et s'apprête à se lever.

« Laisse papa, l'arrête son aîné. J'y vais. On va en profiter pour chasser. »

Et faisant fi des cinq minutes habituelles, le jeune homme sort à la suite de son jeune frère, humant automatiquement l'air pour y trouver son odeur qui finit par le conduire une nouvelle fois à la rivière.

Sam achève juste sa transformation quand il arrive à destination, à peine essoufflé. Sentant sa présence dans tous les sens du terme, le louveteau se redresse d'un mouvement souple, dévoilant ses crocs luisants. Nullement impressionné, le plus âgé franchit la courte distance qui les séparent, répondant en retour à la question muette cachée derrière sa réaction:

« À ton avis? Tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir dans cet état? »

Un grognement sourd suit et Dean feule à son tour:

« Alors arrête de te comporter comme tel bordel! »

Le léger sursaut de Sam ne lui échappe pas, pas plus qu'une autre sorte de colère recouvrant la première.

« Tu as le droit d'être en colère Sam, souffle alors son frère d'une voix radoucie. Mais ne laisse pas cette colère te… »

Un soupir rauque de la part de ce dernier le coupe. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas se le permettre tant qu'il n'aura pas acquis le total contrôle de lui-même. Il sait que l'aîné a raison. Un deuxième soupir, plus léger et il s'assoit, laissant son regard rendu plus clair de par sa métamorphose errer sur les eaux calmes et noires de la rivière.

Merde, il veut juste être normal, c'est trop demander?

Mais Dean a saisit le message et retire son tee-shirt.

« Laisse moi deux minutes. »

* * *

_**( Chambre de motel - Lundi 8 décembre - 16h57 )**_

Allongé sur son lit, Sam essaye vainement de lire le livre qu'il tient entre ses mains, son esprit voguant plus vers une certaine brune. Il retient un soupir et délaissant le bouquin, se relève quand son portable se met à sonner. Le saisissant d'un geste mécanique, l'adolescent décroche sans se soucier de regarder le nom affiché.

« Allô?

- C'est Lou, je te dérange pas? »

La voix familière lui rappelle aussitôt une fille un peu plus âgée que lui a présenté Lena comme étant sa cousine. Aussi grande qu'elle, finement musclée, des dreads blondes foncées rattachées sur sa nuque et des yeux d'un brun doux. Ne se voyant pas beaucoup, cette dernière était passé quelques jours pour la voir et en avait profité pour se mêler au petit groupe.

« Pas du tout.

- En fait, mon bus a du retard et je me demandais si je pouvais tuer le temps avec toi en mangeant quelque chose. »

Oui, dans une conversation, elle avait lui expliqué qu'elle repartait le surlendemain. Aujourd'hui donc.

« Tu es à la gare routière? S'enquit-il.

- Ouais. Ils viennent d'annoncer que la correspondance n'arriverait pas avant une bonne heure suite à une panne. »

Sam lance un regard à sa montre. 17h02. Son père et son frère ne devant rentrer qu'approximativement tard en fin de journée – son humeur morose lui ayant permis d'échapper à l'éradication d'il ne sait plus quelle bestiole – il a largement le temps.

« Ok, accepte le plus jeune, sortant de la pièce. J'arrive dans pas longtemps.

- Cool. »

* * *

Quand il arrive à destination, il trouve la jeune femme devant le bâtiment, assise sur un banc, un sac en toile pour seul bagage. Elle a détaché ses dreads qui lui tombent jusqu'aux coudes, ses beaux yeux couleur chocolat se levant à son approche.

« Sais pas toi mais j'ai toujours faim. » Sourit-elle en se levant.

Le jeune hybride ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais en est soudainement incapable, ne ressentant qu'un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires l'assaillir sans crier gare. Percevant le malaise, Lou s'empresse de tendre les bras pour le retenir, peinant sous son poids.

« Hé Sam! Reste avec moi! »

Une main s'agrippe à la manche de son manteau et aussi doucement que possible, elle l'aide à s'asseoir.

« Je me sens pas bien, murmure le jeune chasseur.

- Où tu as mal? S'enquit la dreadée en posant une main à son front qui ne se révèle pourtant pas brûlant.

- C'est… »

Une inspiration, deux, puis _lentement_, la nausée s'atténue sans pour autant disparaître totalement. Et d'un seul coup, dans un éclair de lucidité, Sam en comprend la cause.

_Dean._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre six**_

* * *

_**( Lieu inconnu - 17h15 )**_

« Papa… »

L'appel n'est qu'un murmure rauque, une prière vaine qui roule douloureusement dans sa gorge. Il déglutit difficilement, sa salive lui donnant l'impression d'avaler du sable tandis que son cerveau enregistre enfin la douleur qui se répand dans ses veines, aussi chaude que de la lave en fusion.

« Papa… »

Merde, pourquoi John ne lui répond-t-il pas? Une ombre passe devant ses yeux à demi-fermés tandis qu'un parfum inconnu parvient à ses narines, se mélangeant à l'odeur de sang qui plane dans l'air.

« Ça va aller, souffle une voix étrangère qui se veut rassurante malgré une peur grandissante. L'ambulance arrive. »

Dean fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre. _Quelle ambulance?_ Il esquisse le mouvement de bouger quand une main se pose sur son épaule sans pour autant y appliquer une quelconque pression.

« Non restez tranquille, continue la voix. Ne bougez pas.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est… Passé? Parvient-il à articuler.

- Vous avez été renversé par une voiture. »

Sans crier gare, les souvenirs récents reviennent brutalement à la surface, faisant éclater les parois lisses de la bulle où l'avait plongé son état de choc. La chasse. Les armes rangées. Le bar. Leurs bières méritées. La chaussée…

_« Dean ! »_

Deux bras forts se sont tendus, l'ont repoussés de toutes leurs forces. Mais toutes leurs forces n'ont pas suffi - vraiment pas - et quelque chose de dur l'a quand même percuté de plein fouet. Au moment de l'impact, il a senti résonner en lui les répercussions d'un tel choc. Les vaisseaux éclatés, les os brisés et la peau déchirée ont vibrer de concert dans chaque cellule de son être durant la seconde où le monde a tourné au ralenti.

Puis très vite, la terre a reprit sa vitesse de rotation, l'entrainant dans sa course pour laisser retomber son corps meurtri sur le bitume comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, une marionnette sans fils.

« Et… Mon père?

- L'homme qui était avec vous? Lui aussi a été touché, il… »

Dean ferme brusquement les yeux, le venin glacial de la culpabilité prenant soudainement le pas sur la douleur lancinante qui pulse dans ses veines.

_Pardon papa… Pardon…_

* * *

_**( Gare routière -17h18 )**_

Les yeux clos, Sam reprend difficilement son souffle, à présent conscient et totalement certain que son frère doit être en train d'agoniser quelque part. Sinon comment expliquer la raison de ce mal-être aussi soudain que brutal le frappant avec une telle violence?

« Sam? »

La voix inquiète de Lou le sort de ses pensées.

« Il faut que je rentre, souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque en soulevant les paupières. Je dois appeler quelqu'un.

- Sam qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Insiste la blonde. Dean et John sont en chasse c'est ça? Tu as un mauvais pressentiment? »

_Que… Quoi?_

Oubliant un instant son malaise de par sa surprise, le jeune chasseur se retourne d'un bloc vers elle.

« Comment tu connais leur noms?

- J'ai eu un coup de chance. Winchester c'est ça?

- Oui, confirme l'adolescent, se rappelant qu'il lui avait été présenté sous son vrai nom.

- Nos deux pères ont chassés plusieurs fois ensemble il y a quelques années. Il est arrivé que je les accompagne. »

_Wow. _Sa tête se met subitement à tourner. _Wow…_

« Sam? »


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre sept**_

* * *

_**( Sur la route - 17h45 )**_

Assise au volant de la voiture qu'elle a volé il y a peu, Lou accélère davantage, se tournant un instant vers Sam qui raccroche juste son portable.

« C'est un ami, explique-t-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur. Un chasseur qui nous connaît depuis qu'on est mômes. Il est sûrement déjà en route. »

La jeune femme acquiesce en silence, reportant son attention sur la route.

« Tu es sûr que ça va? S'enquit-elle au bout d'une minute.

- Ouais. » Lui assure l'adolescent.

Physiquement du moins. Quand tout à l'heure, il a senti qu'une nouvelle vague made in Dean arrivait, plus précise et plus sourde, son petit frère s'est obligé à se ressaisir et redevenir un tant soit peu le maître de son esprit chaotique. Les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde ayant besoin qu'il garde la tête froide, il s'est alors forcé à la relever vers la jeune chasseuse pour lui demander de l'aider à trouver un moyen rapide d'arriver à la ville où s'étaient rendus ces derniers.

La dreadée avait de suite hoché son joli minois, prit son sac et saisit son bras pour l'aider à se relever. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait repéré une petite voiture grise à l'écart des autres et avait crocheté la serrure aussi rapidement que discrètement. Sans un mot, ils s'étaient glissés à l'intérieur tandis que les doigts agiles de Lou la faisaient démarrer.

Une fois sorti de l'agglomération, Sam avait sorti son téléphone et appelé Bobby pour le mettre au parfum. Ce dernier avait raccroché par un « Pas de bêtises. J'arrive. »

Il se laisse aller contre le siège, fermant un instant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. » Souffle-t-il presque pour lui-même.

La blonde hausse un sourcil.

« De quoi?

- On se connaît pas plus que ça, explique son cadet en rouvrant les paupières et se tournant à son tour vers elle. Et parce que je viens d'apprendre que tu es une chasseuse, je te demande de l'aide sans fournir d'explications… Et sans te remercier.

- Sam, y'a pas de soucis, affirme sincèrement Lou d'une voix douce. Je comprend. »

Le regard bleu clair du plus jeune se perd un instant sur son cou, où entre les pans de son manteau ouvert, deux colliers y pendent. Le premier est un cordon noir où six petites lettres en argent formant la totalité de son prénom « Louisa » y sont attachées. Le deuxième, une chaîne également en argent soutenant cette fois-ci une alliance en or blanc. Il se rappelle les avoir vu la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, tout comme la façon qu'a la jeune femme de les caresser entre ses doigts sans vraiment y penser.

Un peu comme le pendentif qu'il a offert à Dean il y a de cela des années maintenant.

« La rapidité avec laquelle tu as eu cette voiture, reprend-t-il, reportant son attention sur le paysage qui défile à travers la vitre passager. Ça aurait plu à Dean.

- C'est mon père qui m'a apprit, dévoile la dreadée dans un demi-sourire. Comme les échecs ou le billard. »

Une courte pause.

« En plus de la chasse bien-sûr.

- Lena…

- N'est pas au courant. Seule ma mère savait. Et malgré nos trois ans de différence, on est assez proches alors… Entre deux chasses, je passe la voir. »

Sam médite ses paroles en silence, se rendant soudainement compte que parler l'apaise autant que possible. Et comme si Lou le sentait ou simplement comprenait, elle continue de le faire et - bien qu'évitant certains sujets - l'aide ainsi à ne plus penser.

Comme l'état dans lequel il va par exemple retrouver son père et son frère.

* * *

_**( Salle d'opération - 17h32 )**_

Dean gémit dans sa semi-conscience. Des voix lui parviennent. Elles sont nerveuses, s'agitent et finissent par lui donner la nausée. Il sent qu'on soulève son corps qu'il ne contrôle plus, cet assemblage de chair, d'os et de sang qui à cette minute ne se résume plus qu'à une plaie béante. Dans un recoin de son esprit, il sait que son organisme a déjà commencé à réparer les dégâts, commençant par les plus vitaux.

Pourtant, quelque chose le happe hors de lui-même, quelque chose contre laquelle il ne peut rien.

C'est pour ça que la seconde d'après il se retrouve ici et partout à la fois, emplissant la pièce sans en avoir conscience, comme si ses sens étaient aiguisés au-delà du possible, même pour un hybride. Il peut sentir les mains gantés des médecins s'activer sur sa peau dénudée et rendue trop blanche par la perte de sang et la lumière crue des néons tout en entendant les battements de son cœur battre difficilement entre ses côtes cassées.

Puis au loin, il perçoit l'écho d'un autre rythme cardiaque et instinctivement, sait à qui il appartient. _Pardon papa… _

Un froid sans nom l'envahit sans prévenir, une seconde avant que les battements ne cessent brusquement.

* * *

_**( 18h03 )**_

Quand Sam et Lou pénètrent dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, cette dernière ne peut empêcher des souvenirs anciens et douloureux de percer la surface, la ramenant sept ans en arrière. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus jamais remis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit et même mourante, l'idée l'aurait aider à passer l'arme à gauche.

Pourtant c'est bien dans un putain d'hôpital que la jeune femme se trouve, respirant cette même odeur aseptisée qui avait envahit ses narines le jour où sa douce maman a rendu son dernier souffle entre quatre murs blancs. Elle repense subitement à ce qui l'a poussé à répondre à la demande de l'adolescent et de cette certitude à savoir son père et son frère en danger.

Et tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers la réception, tandis que Sam les présentent et cherche à obtenir de quoi calmer son angoisse, Lou porte machinalement sa main gauche à l'anneau brillant contre sa poitrine.

« … En salle d'opération. Vous pouvez patienter à côté… »

La voix aimable et un brin compatissante de la réceptionniste la sort de ses songes mais elle ne prend pas la peine de retenir la suite, la connaissant déjà. La chasseuse se contente de prendre une des mains de son cadet et de l'entrainer ensuite vers la salle d'attente où plusieurs personnes y sont déjà assises.

« Ça va aller Sam. »

Ce dernier ne prend pas la peine de répondre, serrant juste ses doigts autour des siens, son regard bleu se perdant sur le paysage urbain à travers la vitre de la grande fenêtre de la pièce. C'est à ce moment que Lou en prend réellement conscience. Quand le cadet s'est reprit dans ses bras, quand il a levé son visage vers le sien, elle s'est revu à douze ans, devant le miroir étoilé de la salle de bain où son reflet s'était découpé et ses iris noisettes avaient étincellées de rage froide et de chagrin mêlés.

Certes, elle ne connaît pas Sam comme on connaît un ami ou un parent mais elle sait à quel point ça fait mal de perdre une personne qu'on aime et combien son absence devient une plaie purulente qui suinte un peu plus chaque jour.

Alors la jeune femme prend place à ses côtés, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

« Mr Gibson? »

Sam se tend brusquement à l'entente du faux nom qu'il s'est rappelé en donnant le signalement de Dean et John à la réceptionniste. Encore une fois, son instinct ne l'a pas trompé et aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour, le jeune hybride voudrait ne plus l'entendre.

Mais au lieu de ça, il ordonne à son corps de se lever, entrainant Lou dans son mouvement pour se diriger vers une femme brune d'une trentaine d'années, drapée dans une blouse blanche où un badge portant le nom « Doc. Sarah Langres » y est accroché.

Elle esquisse le geste de les inviter dans son bureau mais Sam l'arrête dans le couloir, broyant inconsciemment les doigts de la dreadée qu'il n'a pas lâchée. Il sent au plus profond de lui-même quelque chose se briser avant même que la femme qui se tient devant lui ne commence et qu'il interrompt dans un souffle:

« Appelez moi Sam. »

Le docteur acquiesce, son visage fin exprimant déjà ce qu'il pressent depuis tout à l'heure.

« Sam vous devriez vous asseoir. »

La voix est douce, compatissante. Mais il refuse de bouger, se concentrant sur sa respiration comme le lui a apprit Dean.

« _Inspirer, expirer et ne penser à rien Sammy. Surtout pas à l'odeur du sang qui te paraît plus tentante. Quand tu sens que tu perd le contrôle, fais le vide. » _

Et encaisse.

« Je suis désolée, reprend alors le docteur Langres. Votre père était un homme solide mais en prenant le plus gros du choc, son corps n'est pas arrivé à suivre et nous n'avons pas pu le sauver.

- Le… Plus gros du choc? S'enquit difficilement Sam.

- Les passants qui ont secourus votre père et votre frère après qu'ils se soient fait tous deux renversés, ont raconté la scène aux ambulanciers. »

Une courte pause.

« Votre père a essayé de pousser votre frère hors de la trajectoire de la voiture, continue la brune. Cela n'a malheureusement pas servi à l'empêcher de se faire percuter mais…

- Il a prit moins, termine l'adolescent.

- Oui.

- Et Dean?

- Il souffre de plusieurs fractures, hématomes et contusions mais il est tiré d'affaires.

- On peut le voir? S'enquit-il sans se rendre compte qu'il vient d'inclure Lou.

- Bien-sûr. »

Elle les conduit ensuite à la porte d'une chambre du deuxième étage avant de se retirer après leur avoir rappeler d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence en cas de besoin. Une fois seuls, la dreadée retire lentement sa main engourdie.

« Je vais chercher de quoi manger. »

Sam hoche lentement la tête, ses doigts tournant lentement la poignée.

« Merci Lou.

- Pas de soucis. » Affirme-t-elle en se détournant.

Quand il rentre dans la pièce, il n'est pas surprit d'y trouver Dean réveillé alors que la logique supposerait le contraire. Mais cette logique ne s'applique pas aux deux frères, et ce depuis toujours.

« Hé, salue Sam en s'approchant. Comment tu te sens?

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, répond son frère dans un demi-sourire avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Qui est Lou?

- La cousine de Lena qui s'est révélée être une chasseuse, explique le plus jeune. Quand j'ai senti que ça n'allait pas, j'étais avec elle et elle m'a aidé à venir ici.

- Sans explications?

- Ouais.

- Et t'as pensé aux questions qu'elle doit se poser? »

Sam lève les yeux au ciel. Même pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine et le corps couverts de bandages et plâtres, Dean reste le grand frère soucieux de le protéger lui et sa double nature.

« Les pressentiments ça existent.

- Pas comme les nôtres Sammy et _tu le sais_.

- Et j'allais vous laisser crever sans rien faire papa et toi?! »

Il regrette aussitôt ses paroles qui atteignent son aîné comme une gifle, le ressentant dans sa chair comme une braise trop chaude.

« Pardon Dean, souffle-t-il en se maudissant intérieurement. J'suis désolé, je…

- C'est rien Sam, le coupe le plus âgé en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Dis pas ça, ordonne son petit frère dans un murmure. C'est _pas_ rien… »

Il laisse s'installer un court silence, se passant une main soudain lasse sur le visage. _Merde_. Son poignet arrivant à hauteur de ses lèvres, il semble alors prendre conscience de quelque chose.

« Non Sam. » Ordonne le blessé qui voit où il veut en venir.

Mais l'interpellé ne l'écoute pas et tranche la peau tendre d'un coup de dent devenues rapidement des crocs comme il sait le faire depuis que Dean lui a apprit à transformer chaque partie de son corps selon son bon vouloir. Le sang chaud coule aussitôt et il s'empresse d'offrir la plaie ouverte devant le visage de son frère.

« Tu sais que j'ai horreur que tu fasse ça, gronde-t-il sans prendre ce qu'il lui donne.

- Je sais, soupire le cadet. Bois. »

Il rapproche encore son poignet ensanglanté dont le sang commence à couler le long de son avant bras pour tomber en gouttelettes écarlates sur le drap qui le couvre.

_« Bois,_ répète Sam. _Tu m'engueuleras après. »_

Et parce ce qu'ils savent tous les deux que Dean en a besoin, ce dernier dépose les armes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre huit**_

* * *

_- Ellipse d'un mois -_

_**( Chez Bobby - Mardi 8 janvier 2000 - 23h56 )**_

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre - ou du moins la pièce qui lui a été attribuée comme telle depuis un mois - Sam ramène à ses lèvres une fine tige de tabac, la braise rougeoyant un instant dans la semi noirceur de cette nuit de pleine lune.

Laissant pendre une de ses jambes dans le vide tandis que l'autre est pliée contre sa poitrine de manière que son menton puisse se poser sur son genou, l'adolescent sent les frissons habituels glisser sur sa peau.

Ses yeux d'un bleu plus clair qu'à l'ordinaire de par cette nuit si spéciale se posent un instant sur l'astre qui dirige sa vie depuis toujours et le jeune homme repense à son aîné qui doit être quelque part dans les environs, chassant sous sa forme humaine, un bandana sur les yeux.

Sam expire un petit nuage de fumée, le regardant disparaître, s'évaporer. Tout comme son existence a volée en éclats.

Inévitablement.

L'hybride tire une nouvelle bouffée, une larme silencieuse roulant sans bruit sur sa joue gauche. Il l'essuie rapidement d'un revers de main, soupirant doucement.

_« Je suis désolée. Votre père était un homme solide mais en prenant le plus gros du choc, son corps n'est pas arrivé à suivre et nous n'avons pas pu le sauver. _

_- Le… Plus gros du choc? _

_- Les passants qui ont secourus votre père et votre frère après qu'ils se soient fait tous deux renversés, ont raconté la scène aux ambulanciers… »_

Combien de fois ce film a tourné en boucle dans sa tête?

Sam ferme un instant les yeux et derrière ses paupières closes, se revoit de nouveau dans ce couloir, serrant trop fortement les doigts de Lou dans les siens, son cœur cognant rageusement contre ses côtes.

Puis Bobby est arrivé un peu plus tard en début de soirée et après les présentations, la jeune femme lui avait narrer les événements.

Une deuxième perle salée suit la première mais cette fois, l'adolescent ne prend pas la peine de l'arrêter. La cigarette finissant de se consumer entre ses doigts, il cale son front contre son genou, sentant ses yeux toujours fermés s'embuer malgré lui.

_« Tout est une question de concentration Sam, _lui avait souvent répété son frère. _Quand tu es suffisamment concentré, tu peux dissocier le Loup de l'Humain. »_

Le Loup d'un côté. L'Humain de l'autre. Une fois cette étape franchie, le contrôle s'applique plus facilement que se soit pour se transformer entièrement ou juste en partie, bloquer ses pensées, ses émotions, éviter d'éventrer quelqu'un sous le coup de la colère.

Pour que Sam puisse apprendre au plus vite, son aîné a prit sur lui pour être à la hauteur de son rôle de professeur. À huit ans, Dean pouvait se transformer à sa guise, de jour comme de nuit. À dix, il chassait à l'extérieur sans crainte qu'il ne s'en prenne à une proie humaine. À onze, en émotions ou pensées, il ne laissait filtrer que ce qu'il désirait. À douze, chaque partie de son corps pouvaient être transformées indépendamment selon son bon vouloir.

Suivant ses conseils, son enseignement patient et sous son œil protecteur, son cadet y est arrivé à chaque fois un ou deux ans plus tard - sauf pour le blocage qui cède à la première vague de colère ou peine si cette dernière se révèle trop forte.

Pourtant... La fissure habituelle n'est apparue qu'entre les murs carrelés de la douche du motel où Bobby, Lou et lui y ont prit chacun une chambre le soir où son monde s'est écroulé.

Peut-être tous deux avaient senti la solitude dont Sam avait besoin. Et tandis que l'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau nue, la réalité glaciale s'était alors imposée à son esprit embrumé.

John _ne rentrera plus jamais. _

Un sanglot avait roulé dans sa gorge, les larmes avaient suivies et il s'était retrouvé à genoux au fond du bac la seconde d'après, s'étouffant dans ses pleurs, sa peine et sa rage.

Sam rouvre doucement les yeux, des sillons frais humidifiant ses joues et relève la tête. Il laisse choir la cigarette éteinte dont le mégot s'écrase au sol, pleurant de nouveau sans chercher à s'en empêcher.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse autant souffrir de l'absence de son père. Il n'aurait jamais cru se sentir aussi seul.

Comme toujours - même en retard - il avait réussi à imiter son frère. Il avait réussi à bloquer ses émotions pour être maître de lui-même, tant et si bien que son esprit l'avait plongé dans un état de choc. Il avait entendu, comprit mais n'avait percuté que plus tard.

Pour Dean, la souffrance a été la même, aussi purulente qu'une plaie infectée par la gangrène mais comme à son habitude, il a encaissé en silence. Et inconsciemment délaissé son jeune frère pour chercher aujourd'hui une rédemption qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

L'adolescent inspire doucement, passant le revers de sa main sur ses joues humides et retourne dans la chambre d'un mouvement souple.

Il referme doucement la fenêtre et se coule ensuite dans les draps frais, épuisé.

* * *

_**( Salon - Mercredi 9 janvier - 19h45 )**_

_« Tu pars encore ce soir? »_

La question ou la manière dont Sam l'a formulée l'arrête net dans son mouvement. Sur le pas de la porte, son aîné se retourne pour lui faire face.

_« Comme tous les soirs Sammy. »_

Ce dernier esquisse un demi-sourire en hochant imperceptiblement la tête pour un humain.

« Quoi? Interroge Dean en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Rien, répond le cadet sans se détacher du livre de cours qu'il tient sur ses genoux. Tu viens de m'appeler Sammy. »

Un très court silence survient avant qu'il ne consente à relever son joli minois pour croiser son regard.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait depuis un mois. »

Quelque chose de glacé et de douloureux frappe le plus vieux plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Certes, il pourrait comprendre que son frère remarque ce détail anodin qui lui rappelle cruellement l'absence de John et le rôle principal qu'il y a joué si Dean n'avait senti autre chose sous la surface.

« Sam, le prévient-il. Ne t'avance pas sur ce terrain. J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Il tourne ensuite les talons quand une main le retient par le bras, l'étonnant à moitié de la rapidité dont vient de faire preuve son petit frère. Il a eut un bon prof après tout.

« C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a chassé? Demande le cadet en l'obligeant à se retourner vers lui.

- Avant-hier Sam, répond son aîné du tac-au-tac.

- Non frangin, _vraiment_ chassé, le détrompe le plus jeune qui n'en démord pas. Tout comme la dernière fois qu'on s'est disputés, qu'on a parlés, qu'on s'est touchés? »

Un frisson parcourt l'échine de Dean à l'entente du sous-entendu du dernier mot employé.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est pas plus mal, se défend-t-il en retirant son bras.

- Ça ne t'as pourtant jamais dérangé de m'avoir dans ton lit. » Souffle l'adolescent d'une voix trop douce.

Le plus âgé clôt un instant les yeux, s'interdisant de repenser à toutes ses nuits qu'il a passé à découvrir le corps chaud de son petit frère, alternant baisers et caresses sous des soupirs et gémissements murmurés. Il sait où veut en venir ce dernier.

_« Papa me manque autant qu'à toi. »_

Son grand frère rouvre brusquement les yeux, surpris par le brusque changement de ton comme de la phrase en elle-même. Aussi ne réfléchit-il pas quand il répond:

« Je suis désolé. »

C'est à ce moment là que quelque chose explose en Sam. Quelque chose de vicieux qui le ronge depuis un mois, ravageant ses nuits de cauchemars.

« Arrête de t'excuser bordel! S'écrie-t-il, laissant enfin parler sa colère. Tu n'y pour rien si papa est mort!

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais?! Rugit à son tour son aîné, piqué au vif. T'étais là peut-être?

- Comment j'ai su qu'il y avait un problème d'après toi? Je l'ai senti! »

Et aussi brutalement qu'elle est arrivée, sa rage laisse sa peine prendre le relais, embuant ses beaux yeux bleus. Une de ses paumes se pose contre sa poitrine.

« Je l'ai senti au plus profond de moi-même Dean, raconte le cadet d'une voix brisée. Et je pouvais rien faire si ce n'est me calmer pour ne pas craquer. »

Des larmes dévalent à nouveau ses joues blanches quand il réduit la distance qui les séparent et plonge contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur et inondant le col de son tee-shirt de ses pleurs, tandis que deux bras musclés se referment instinctivement sur lui.

« Sam je…, commence son grand frère. Tu peux pas comprendre…

- Alors parle-moi putain, lâche ce dernier, toujours dans ses bras. Arrête de croire que tu dois porter toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules! »

Dean inspire doucement, ses yeux verts brillants à leur tour. Bon Dieu que ça fait mal cette impression de marcher au bord d'un gouffre et de devoir se raccrocher pour ne pas s'y laisser sombrer. Il resserre doucement son étreinte, le silence de la pièce uniquement brisé par les sanglots de Sam et leurs deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre neuf**_

* * *

_**( Chambre de Sam - Mercredi 9 janvier - 4h56 )**_

Sam se redresse brusquement dans un sursaut, encore tremblant du cauchemar qui vient de troubler encore une fois son sommeil. Le cœur battant la chamade, il cherche une respiration normale, essayant de se rappeler les événements de la veille quand un souffle régulier glisse dans le bas de son dos.

S'apaisant doucement à ce contact, l'hybride esquisse le mouvement de se retourner pour se blottir contre son frère quand de la manière la plus traître possible, la gravité le rappelle à l'ordre, l'obligeant ainsi à embrasser les lattes froides du parquet.

Le bruit sourd de sa chute tire aussitôt Dean des bras de Morphée qui se relève d'un seul mouvement, les sens en alerte. Une vie de chasseur et sa condition d'hybride lui ayant apprit à être toujours sur ses gardes - et ce deux fois plus qu'avant depuis un mois.

Il s'apprête à appeler son cadet quand un juron parvient à ses oreilles. Un juron humain mué en grognement grincheux. Un rire rauque roule dans sa gorge tandis que deux billes d'un bleu cristallin le fusillent d'un regard assassin.

Vexé, Sam lui tourne le dos, l'ignorant lui et son rire débile. C'est sa faute si au réveil de son cauchemar, il a oublié qu'ils étaient restés transformés quand ils se sont couchés ensemble et que de ce fait son lit en était devenu trop petit? Déjà sous leurs formes humaines, c'est étroit. Et c'est aussi sa faute si ni lui, ni son idiot de grand frère n'en n'ont eut cure hier?

Il entend Dean descendre souplement et sent presque aussitôt quelque chose le pousser doucement au niveau de l'épaule. Mais le plus jeune ne bouge pas. Et puis quoi encore? Son aîné glisse alors sa tête contre la sienne dans un mouvement doux, ne le surprenant qu'à moitié. Pour une raison qui lui échappe encore, Sam s'est rendu compte que le plus âgé qui n'est pas tactile en temps normal, n'a pas ce trait de caractère une fois la métamorphose accomplie. Pas qu'il demande un câlin toutes les minutes mais le toucher semble moins lui déplaire.

Soufflant pour la forme, le louveteau finit par lui répondre, fermant les yeux sous la caresse.

Une minute plus tard, Dean resserre ses bras autour de son corps nu, murmurant à son oreille:

« T'es vraiment mignon quand t'es vexé. »

Ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre ou de lui envoyer son coude en représailles, son frère préfère se retourner sans brusquerie pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus vieux frémit contre lui mais ne le repousse pas, ses mains descendant le long de son dos pour se positionner aux creux de ses reins.

Aucun des deux ne se rappellent exactement quand c'est arrivé. Tout comme aucun des deux ne savent pourquoi ils n'ont jamais éprouvé de culpabilité au fait de désirer mutuellement son frère. Ils savent ce que signifie l'inceste, le fondement du mot et ses conséquences. Pourtant Sam a raison. Les faits sont là: ça n'a jamais dérangé Dean de l'avoir dans son lit. Tout comme ça ne l'a jamais dérangé non plus de s'y coucher.

Peut-être est-ce dû à leur double nature? À force de voir le monde d'une autre manière, peut-être leur conscience a-t-elle suivi?

L'adolescent noue ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé, sa langue retrouvant avec délice sa jumelle tandis qu'il sent leur désir respectif couler dans leur veines et les embraser.

La veille, ils ont franchi un premier pas quand Dean lui a proposé de l'accompagner pour une vraie chasse. Pas un entrainement dans le but d'affiner son ouïe et ses instincts. Aujourd'hui, même si des mots doivent encore être échangés, l'un comme l'autre ont conscience que le moment viendra plus tard.

Les mains de l'aîné glissent alors un peu plus bas de manière à pouvoir le soulever sans effort. Suivant le mouvement, Sam enveloppe ses hanches de ses jambes, gémissant contre sa bouche tandis que son rythme cardiaque grimpe en flèche quand son frère le dépose sur le lit.

Il le libère, lui permettant ainsi de découvrir une énième fois son corps détendu, anticipant par avance les sensations à venir. Les lèvres qui taquinaient les siennes quelques secondes plus tôt se perdent maintenant dans le creux de sa gorge, embrassant doucement la peau tendre et sensible. Le cadet ferme alors les yeux comme pour profiter au mieux de ce que lui offre son grand frère, son souffle se faisant peu à peu court à mesure que ce dernier torture son épiderme avec ce mélange de tendresse et de sensualité qui lui est propre.

On peut le qualifier de bien des façons mais une chose est sûre: Dean est un bon amant. De ceux qui font attention à leur partenaire, prenant du plaisir en en procurant. Et son petit frère s'est souvent demandé avec combien de personnes ce dernier a pu coucher pour être aussi doué.

Une langue chaude s'enroule autour d'un de ses tétons durcis d'envie, envoyant aussitôt une décharge de plaisir dans tout son être. En plus d'être un bon amant, le plus âgé connaît ses points susceptibles d'être plus sensibles que d'autres et n'hésite jamais à s'y attarder. Le rendant de ce fait à la fois dingue et dépendant.

Dean sourit contre sa peau, se délectant d'y sentir des frissons, ce lien qui les unit lui permettant de ressentir plus que n'importe quel autre moment, le feu ardent qu'il fait couler dans ses veines.

L'adolescent se cambre quand sa main droite se charge du deuxième bouton de chair, gémissant dans la pénombre. Bobby ne revenant pas avant ce soir d'une chasse où il a été demandé en renfort, il a tout le loisir de faire réitérer ce son chaud si grisant.

Alors il descend lentement, embrassant et mordillant pour y laisser sa marque quand l'envie lui prend, avant de faire glisser sa langue sur la longueur du membre tendu de son amant qui halète sous la caresse.

« Dean… »

Le murmure rauque le fait frissonner, l'incitant à l'envelopper entièrement, ses mains glissant sur lui d'un même accord. Sam cesse alors de respirer comme à chaque fois qu'il se sent planer à des lieues d'ici, entraîné qu'il est malgré lui par la langue experte de son aîné.

Des picotements familiers lui parviennent à travers sa brume de passion mal contenue et tirant sur le drap à le déchirer, le louveteau se cambre une énième fois quand quelque chose de terriblement bon explose en lui.

Agréablement engourdi, il se laisse aller un instant contre le matelas avant de se redresser d'un mouvement souple pour saisir doucement l'érection sûrement douloureuse de Dean. Ses doigts y effectuent un lent va-et-vient tandis qu'il cherche à cueillir un baiser.

Mais au lieu d'accélérer et ainsi le libérer, Sam se recouche, l'incitant à s'allonger sur lui. Comprenant la demande informulée, le plus vieux tend le baiser pour commencer contre ses lèvres:

« Sammy c'est…

- T'en as pas envie? Le coupe son frère sans cesser sa caresse.

- Mon Dieu si mais… »

Le plus jeune mord doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Alors viens. »

Depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont embrassés jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils ne sont jamais allé jusqu'au bout. Bien que sachant son cadet au courant de ses penchants pour les deux sexes, le plus âgé n'a toujours préféré prendre ce que ce dernier lui donnait. Si le fait de le désirer ne l'a jamais empêché de dormir la nuit, l'impression de se servir de lui, dans un certain sens, si.

Alors d'un accord tacite, Sam a toujours décidé des limites, que se soit pour les poser ou les repousser.

« Viens. » Réitère-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Vaincu, son amant répond tandis qu'il ramène une de ses mains à hauteur de leurs visages. Le lâchant, Sam s'en saisit et porte son index et son majeur à ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Puis il laisse l'aîné le guider pour se positionner sur le flanc gauche tandis qu'il passe derrière lui, un premier doigt flattant son entrée sensible.

Doucement, il le fait glisser en lui, l'habituant à cette étrange présence pour ensuite continuer avec le deuxième. Rejetant la tête en arrière, l'adolescent lui offre ainsi son cou qu'il mordille avant de retirer ses doigts, poser ensuite sa main sur sa hanche.

Et le pénétrer avec lenteur.

Le souffle de Sam se bloque dans sa gorge quand il arrive au bout mais la douleur n'en est pas la cause principale.

Dean contre lui.

Dean _en lui_.

_NomdeDieu._

Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres et son corps suit le premier coup de reins de son frère qui se fait violence pour ne pas devenir fou, emprisonné dans cet étau de chair.

« Dean, murmure son cadet, l'étreinte l'électrisant un peu plus à mesure que le rythme augmente. _Putain Dean…_ »

Ce dernier l'enveloppe d'un bras, plaquant davantage son dos contre son torse si c'est possible, sa respiration rauque s'échouant sur sa nuque. Sam n'est pas son premier amant mais lui faire l'amour est pourtant bien différent de ce qu'il connaît déjà.

Vraiment différent.

Il s'enfonce encore au creux de sa chair aussi régulièrement que profondément, s'appliquant de son mieux à faire vibrer le louveteau contre lui autant que se délectant de l'entendre gémir son plaisir.

Une éternité plus tard, il le sent se tendre alors que l'orgasme qui le déchire de part et d'autre entraîne de peu le sien.

Par la suite, doucement, lentement, l'aîné se retire et se redresse pour attraper les couvertures qui ont glissé à terre pour les en couvrir. Prenant garde à ne pas retomber, Sam se retourne pour lui faire face et se blottit contre lui, apaisé.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre dix**_

* * *

_**( 5h04 )**_

Le plus jeune garde son visage enfoui dans le creux de la gorge de son amant, appréciant d'être entre ses bras, partageant ainsi sa chaleur. Il a aimé lui appartenir, se dire qu'il est sa première fois, repenser à ce plaisir inégalable qu'il lui a fait connaître.

Mais aussi bonne a pu être cette seconde d'éternité, le louveteau est conscient que passer quelques heures, Dean se refermera sur lui-même, bloquant comme il sait si bien le faire toutes connexions à cette partie de son esprit.

Alors il dépose un baiser sur l'épiderme offerte et murmure doucement:

« Dis-moi grand frère. »

Il le sent se tendre une seconde contre lui, mouvement imperceptible si il avait été totalement humain.

« Y'a pas grand-chose à dire Sammy. »

Le concerné se dégage sans brusquerie et se lève sans se soucier de sa nudité. Il se dirige ensuite jusqu'à la fenêtre, son regard d'un azur glacé se perdant au-dehors comme il le fait chaque soirs avant que la fatigue ne l'oblige à rejoindre la fraîcheur de son lit.

La saison s'y prêtant, le jour se fait désirer, la nuit gardant encore pour quelques heures son voile de pénombre. Tout comme l'astre lunaire, rond et pâle, qui termine son dernier soir du mois.

« Ça fait trente deux jours que papa est mort, souffle-t-il en entourant son torse de ses bras comme pour se réchauffer. Et ça fait trente deux jours que tu pars tous les soirs pour aiguiser tes sens.

- Sam tu…, commence son frère en s'asseyant.

- Épargne moi la même connerie que tout à l'heure, le coupe son cadet dont les yeux s'accrochent sur la pleine lune qu'il maudit de tout son être.

- Tu n'étais pas là. »

Un rire nerveux roule dans sa gorge et il appuie un instant son front contre le carreau froid de la fenêtre, soupirant plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu:

« Il me semble t'avoir également dit que je l'ai ressenti dans chaque putain cellule de mon être. »

Sam se détache, passe une main fatiguée sur son visage.

« Tu restes des heures dehors, reprend-t-il dans un murmure rauque. Un bandana sur les yeux pour t'obliger à ne te servir que de ton ouïe. Parce que tu pense que c'est ta faute si papa est mort. »

Une larme glisse sur sa joue mais il l'essuie d'un geste rageur.

_« J'ai pas besoin de notre lien pour le savoir. »_

Un silence s'installe où l'adolescent clôt les paupières, appuyant sa tête contre son bras gauche qu'il a posé en travers de la vitre. Il sait qu'il vient de meurtrir son aîné en lui balançant d'un bloc sa rancœur de le voir si buté à se confier en pleine figure, tout comme il le sait partagé entre la culpabilité et la colère de s'être senti acculé de la sorte. Dean est pareil à un loup blessé, il refuse qu'on l'approche.

Mais à cette minute, le plus jeune s'en fout royalement.

Marre de cette tête de bois. Marre de devoir faire constamment faire attention au sol qui se dérobe sous ses pieds chaque nouvelles secondes. Marre de…

_« Je ne l'ai pas entendu. »_

Le louveteau se redresse, tournant son visage dans la direction de la tête de bois en question qu'il voit en tailleur sur le lit, son beau regard vert plus clair que d'habitude de par leur double nature cherchant un point imaginaire sur les lattes du parquet.

Sam déglutit doucement, sa colère s'apaisant pour laisser place à un calme qu'il se force à ressentir pour l'aider à continuer de se confier. Il vient s'asseoir à ses côtés et attend patiemment une suite qui ne peut que venir, conscient qu'il est plus facile pour son grand frère de s'y plier s'il n'est pas face à lui.

« _La voiture_, reprend ce dernier peu de temps après. _Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Je n'ai pas non plus senti le danger. »_

Il soupire doucement.

_« En plus d'être un chasseur, je suis un hybride. Je pourrais entendre quelqu'un murmurer de la porte d'entrée en restant ici. Je perçois les émotions, je sens les mensonges. Et… La fois où j'ai agis en humain, où j'ai baissé ma garde, papa en est mort. »_

Son cadet ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravise au dernier moment. Pas encore. Dean passe une main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux le piquant malgré lui. Alors il inspire pour refouler les perles salées qui menacent de dévaler ses joues et continue, cette fois à voix haute:

« J'aurais dû mourir moi aussi. Quand j'étais sur le billard, j'ai eu l'impression d'être sorti de moi-même, de voir la scène d'un point de vue extérieur. J'ai perçu les battements de deux cœurs qui ont lâchés à quelques secondes d'intervalle. »

Une courte pause.

« Le mien est reparti.

- Mais pas celui de papa, termine le plus jeune d'une voix douce.

- Non, confirme son frère. Parce qu'il était humain.

- Dean…

- Non Sam, le coupe-t-il. Tu voulais que je te parle n'est-ce pas? Alors essaye de comprendre ce que je ressens en me disant que j'ai survécu _uniquement_ parce que mon organisme est celui d'un hybride. »

Il se lève ensuite sans brusquerie, faisant quelques pas avant de se retourner:

« Tu sais le pire? C'est qu'à l'hôpital, pour les médecins et infirmières au courant, même si c'était triste, papa avait réagi comme un père. Mais moi dans tout ça? Comment je dois me sentir alors que j'ai des capacités régénératrices hors du commun et des sens hyper-développés? »

Comme Sam l'a fait plus tôt, le plus vieux enserre son torse de ses bras, impuissant et malheureux.

« _Comment je dois me sentir Sammy? _Répète-t-il, ses yeux de nouveau embués quand il les posent sur le concerné. _Alors que si j'avais été plus prompt à réagir, j'aurais pu éviter tout ça? »_

Lentement, ce dernier se lève à son tour et entoure ses épaules d'un bras, embrassant doucement sa tempe.

« Qu'attend-tu de moi Dean? Demande-t-il d'une voix tendre. Que je te dise que oui tu es responsable? Que je t'en veux parce que justement, c'est ta faute?

- Ça m'aiderait…

- À t'enfoncer davantage? C'est sûr. »

Il le serre un peu plus.

« Tu t'adresse à la mauvaise personne, affirme le louveteau. Parce que jamais et je dis bien _jamais,_ je ne dirai ce genre de connerie. Et je les penserais encore moins.

- Mais…

- Et tu sais que j'ai raison parce que même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas te cacher ce genre de choses. C'est beaucoup trop gros et trop lourd pour ça. »

Dean ferme les yeux et cale sa tête contre celle de son petit frère. Une partie de lui-même apprécie l'étreinte, relevant d'ailleurs que les rôles se sont échangés.

« Si j'avais été à ta place, s'enquiert le plus jeune sans le lâcher pour autant. Tu m'aurais rendu responsable?

- Bien-sûr que non!

- Alors pourquoi je le ferais? »

Le jeune homme émet un léger rire où transperce sa douleur et sa peine.

_« C'est pas aussi simple. _

_- Ça l'est pourtant, _le détrompe le cadet en déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa peau. _On y arrivera grand frère. »_

Le dit-grand frère ne dit rien, enroulant juste un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune pour le garder contre lui.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre onze**_

* * *

_- Ellipse d'un an et demi -_

_**( Cimetière inconnu - Mercredi 27 juillet 2001 - 23h25 )**_

Ses dreads rattachées en un chignon serré, Lou esquisse un sourire quand elle sent le bout de sa pelle buter contre le couvercle du cercueil de Lilian « Lily » Ronnan, douze ans et des poussières quand elle est morte étranglée par des mains ignorant tout de la tendresse.

La jeune femme assure le manche entre ses mains, le soulève de quelques centimètres et l'abat de toutes ses forces sur la paroi en bois. Un craquement se fait entendre et la blonde réitère son geste jusqu'à ce que l'embout métallique de l'instrument traverse le panneau, mettant ainsi les ossements qu'il recouvre à l'air libre.

Il y a un peu plus d'un an, Lily a été violée puis tuée dans le sous-sol d'un immeuble désaffecté, à la périphérie de la ville.

Lou balance la pelle hors du trou et se hisse à l'aide de ses bras pour remonter. Elle saisit ensuite le sac qu'elle n'oublie jamais pour en sortir une boîte d'allumettes, un petit bidon d'essence et un bocal de sel.

Des informations que Dean et elle ont récoltées, l'histoire s'est peu à peu tissée d'elle-même. Bien-sûr, quelques accrocs subsistent mais est-ce vraiment important au final?

La chasseuse sale les os qui ne grandiront plus jamais. Ses parents divorcent, sa mère déménage et la gamine veut la rejoindre. Des lampées du liquide inflammable suivent. Sur la route de sa fugue, elle fait une mauvaise rencontre.

La dreadée craque trois allumettes ensemble. Qui dit mort violente, dit souvent esprits violents. Petite Lily était une jeune adolescente pleine de vie. Elle est devenue un fantôme particulièrement vicieux et psychotique pour toutes personnes pénétrant entre les murs de béton où elle a rendu son dernier souffle.

Qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de se rendre sur les lieux d'un homicide? Des groupes de jeunes stupides et inconscients bien-sûr.

Les fines tiges de bois enflammées chutent à l'intérieur du cercueil éventré, dévorant immédiatement les restes imbibés et salés. Un soupir léger s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle entend son portable brailler dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« _Bien joué camarade, _affirme Dean quand la jeune femme décroche.

- Pas de blessé donc?

- _Juste une bonne trouille pour les gosses en mal de sensations fortes. _

- Bien, souffle Lou, ses yeux bruns s'attardant sur le brasier à ses pieds. Je remballe tout ça et j'ai plus qu'à venir squatter chez vous pour la fin de la nuit.

- _Je te retrouve là-bas. »_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la chasseuse s'installe au volant de la volvo d'un gris perle qu'elle a retapé neuf ans auparavant, au décès de sa mère. Une manière comme une autre de faire son deuil même si elle n'a pas vraiment l'impression d'y tenir à la façon dont Dean considère sa caisse.

Un demi-sourire se dessine à la commissure de ses lèvres tandis que la jeune femme met le contact, allumant de ce fait le lecteur CD qui reprend là où il s'était arrêté. Les premières notes douces et claires de _Sleeping sun*** **_résonnent dans l'habitacle quand elle enclenche la première.

En réfléchissant bien, nul n'aurait de difficultés à comprendre que ni le frère aîné de Sam, ni elle-même ne se connaissent sur le bout des ongles. Bien entendu, ils ont appris l'essentiel pour ne pas se considérer comme deux inconnus qui n'ont rien à se dire quand ils se retrouvent pour une chasse commune.

Mais la nature même de leur relation tourne autour de ce simple mot. Aussi bon puisse être un chasseur, il arrive un moment où il doit pouvoir compter sur un partenaire de confiance, une personne fiable qui saura assurer ses arrières au même titre que l'inverse.

Ils ne sont pas vraiment amis, pas vraiment « collègues », juste entre les deux. Un juste milieu que leurs caractères solitaires et un brin misanthropes ont contribué à garder comme tel depuis leur première chasse - bien que ça ne soit pas non plus devenu une habitude.

Un équilibre qu'aucun des deux ne souhaite briser, en somme.

* * *

_**( Appartement de Dean et Sam - Jeudi 28 juillet - 0h45 )**_

Quand il entend le corps souple et fatigué de la blonde se fondre dans les draps avec un soupir, Dean se glisse à son tour dans un nid de coton, sentant son frère se retourner dans son sommeil pour venir se blottir contre lui.

Instinctivement, il passe un bras protecteur autour du plus jeune, sombrant à son tour.

**...**

_**( Chez Bobby - Mercredi 9 janvier 2000 - 7h45 )**_

_Les yeux clos et la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'arrière, le louveteau soupire d'aise au contact de l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps fatigué bien qu'il ai pu récupérer quelques heures de sommeil dans les bras de son aîné. _

_« Tu me fais une place? »_

_Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Un premier depuis l'écroulement de son monde survenu un mois plus tôt. Il rouvre les paupières et tourne doucement son beau visage vers l'objet de ses pensées. _

_« Tu me demande maintenant? » Relève-t-il, d'une voix un brin moqueuse. _

_Le corps souple et musclé de son grand frère se colle tendrement au sien, épousant ses formes comme si ils avaient été fait pour parvenir à ce but. Un baiser s'échoue ensuite sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner d'un plaisir à venir. _

_« C'était histoire d'être poli, murmure Dean d'une voix rauque. Mais je peux toujours attendre mon tour. »_

_L'adolescent se dégage sans brusquerie afin de lui faire face, accrochant ses iris d'un vert tendre. Tout à l'heure, après qu'il ai recueilli les remords infondés du plus vieux et inverser les rôles le temps de panser ses plaies du mieux qu'il a pu, Sam se sentait de taille à affronter l'avenir. _

_Après tout, c'est qu'ils ont toujours fait dans un sens. Avancer, toujours tout droit, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter et jeter un regard derrière eux. _

_Quoiqu'il arrive, avancer pour survivre. _

_Mais en est-il réellement capable, lui qui - contrairement à son frère - a déjà tant de difficultés à museler sa partie animale? _

_« Sam? »_

_L'interpellé chasse le trouble que le plus âgé a senti en capturant ses lèvres, un désir vif et partagé embrasant dès lors chacune des cellules de son être. _

_« Sammy…, souffle l'aîné en déviant vers son cou pour en mordiller la peau tendre. On y arrivera. »_

_Le louveteau esquisse un autre sourire. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Dean puisse le comprendre et parfois mieux que lui-même. _

_Il en a toujours été ainsi. _

_Les mains expertes de son grand frère glissent sous lui pour le soulever, le plaquant ensuite contre la paroi carrelée de la cabine de douche. L'eau qui continue de s'écouler glisse sur leurs peaux nues où roulent les muscles puissant qu'elles recouvrent. _

_Sam frémit sous l'intrusion d'un doigt humidifié qui le prépare à ces quelques secondes d'éternité qu'ils recherchent. _

_« Redis-le, gémit-il en enserrant sa taille de ses jambes._

_- On y arrivera. »_

_Ses ongles courts s'enfoncent dans l'épiderme ruisselante de perles humides, griffant son échine quand un deuxième doigt suit le premier. Dean mordille la peau tendre de sa gorge tandis qu'il imprime dans l'antre chaude de son intimité un mouvement de rotation qui semble l'achever un peu plus à chaque fois. _

_« Dean… »_

_Il y a comme une plainte dans sa voix. _

_« Je suis là p'tit frère. » Souffle le dénommé en retirant doucement ses doigts. _

_Leurs bouches se retrouvent de nouveau dans un baiser passionné alors que le plus vieux assure sa prise sur les hanches soudées aux siennes et s'imbrique en lui d'un mouvement souple. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, Sam retient son souffle sans y penser. Il s'agrippe instinctivement à son aîné qui commence un va-et-vient lent et profond, le faisant doucement mais sûrement perdre pied. _

_L'adolescent l'appelle encore dans un murmure qu'il n'entend pas lui-même, emprisonné qu'il est dans une bulle de luxure qui semble à la fois solide et capable d'éclater à tous moments. _

_« Je suis là. » Répète le chasseur au creux de son oreille, son souffle court s'échouant sur sa peau tandis qu'il accélère ses mouvements. _

_Oui bien là. Avec lui. En lui. _

_Juste là._

**…**

_**( 10h22 )**_

Quand Sam émerge d'un sommeil sans rêves, il n'est pas surpris outre mesure de sentir un poids calé contre son dos. D'abord parce que partager la même couche que son grand frère est aussi banal que de respirer.

Certes, quand on a plus huit ans mais dix ans et des poussières en plus, on devrait peut-être se dire qu'on a passé l'âge. Mais bien que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne cherche à l'ébruiter pour cette raison qui se résume toute seule, une autre de nature différente fait aussi pencher la balance.

Et qu'ensuite, le jeune hybride se rappelle que Lou et son aîné étaient partis pour une chasse commune sur… Le fantôme d'une ado. S'ils sont rentrés tard - ce qu'ils ont dû faire - la chasseuse a fini la nuit ici comme elle l'a déjà fait auparavant quand la situation ne lui laissait pas d'autres alternatives.

Aussi se relève-t-il d'un mouvement fluide, étirant ses membres encore engourdis de sommeil avant de filer à la salle de bain.

Quand il se rend à la cuisine dix minutes plus tard, une odeur alléchante de pancakes l'y accueille autant qu'elle le fait saliver. Une assiette pleine repose sur la table accompagnée d'un post-it vert fluo collé sur le rebord.

_Sam, félicitations pour Stanford. _

_Dean, tu me dois toujours deux bières. _

_À bientôt. Bises. _

_Lou. _

Sam esquisse un sourire. Ce n'est pas à vingt piges qu'on va la changer, n'est-ce pas? Il reporte ses prunelles bleutées sur ce que contient le plat avant de sortir de quoi y manger dans les règles. C'est à son troisième pancake que son aîné le rejoint, sûrement happé malgré lui par l'appel universel de la bouffe.

Dean et son estomac. Encore une chose qui ne changera jamais non plus. Contrairement à quelques autres, dont la manière qu'ils ont gérer leurs vies depuis maintenant un an et demi.

Le fils cadet de John étant encore mineur lors du décès de ce dernier, c'est sans surprise - et en toute logique - que le plus âgé s'est vu remettre le droit légal de s'occuper de lui jusqu'à sa majorité.

_« Quand as-tu signé ces papiers? _Avait demandé Sam deux jours après qu'ils aient préparé le corps sans vie de leur père pour le bûcher funéraire.

_- Juste après ceux qui m'ont permis de m'émanciper à seize ans. »_

Il y avait eut un court silence avant que son grand frère n'achève la discussion d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique:

_« C'était une précaution à prendre au cas où. »_

Il était ensuite parti de la pièce pour rejoindre le dehors, un bandana serré dans son poing droit_. _

Puis, quand ils avaient quitté la demeure de Bobby, un accord tacite avait été conclu: la chasse pour Dean, les études pour Sam. Leurs échappatoires respectives à la douleur du deuil qu'aucun des deux n'a cherché à changer en quoique se soit. Alors ils ont trouvé où se poser, quoique pas bien grand mais suffisant pour eux, le plus grand répétant les mêmes habitudes que John quand le plus jeune a pu enfin goûté à un semblant de scolarité normale.

Jusqu'à la lettre d'acceptation de Stanford déposée dans la boite aux lettres un peu plus de deux mois plus tôt où chacun prendra de nouveau un chemin différent.

« Sam? »

Une main passe devant ses yeux.

« La terre appelle Sammy! »

L'interpellé secoue doucement la tête, sortant de ses pensées.

« Tu disais? »

* * *

_**( Dans un bar - 23h45 )**_

Ne manquant pas le sourire que la jolie barman vient de lancer à son frère, Sam l'interroge du regard.

« Elle nous a aidé sur la dernière chasse, répond ce dernier en terminant le reste de son verre de whisky.

- Et tu as pensé à te la faire _avant_ ou _après_ la chasse en question? S'enquiert le plus jeune un brin moqueur.

- Eh, fait mine de s'offusquer l'aîné. Je sais être sérieux, surtout pendant le boulot. »

Le plus jeune hausse un sourcil, un sourire étirant le coin de sa bouche.

« _Après_, abdique Dean, souriant à son tour. Je viens de te le dire: Sérieux.

- T'as oublié « professionnel ».

- Et en parlant justement de professionnalisme, affirme le plus âgé en se levant. Pour cette nuit, c'est chasse au menu. »

Sur ce point, Sam ne peut qu'acquiescer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Dean tend la main vers la poignée de la porte du côté conducteur de l'Impala quand son instinct lui fait suspendre son geste. Il jette un coup d'œil à son petit frère qui tourne la tête sur sa droite, une mine soucieuse peinte sur son visage.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, ils s'élancent vers l'origine de ce qu'ils ont encore du mal à identifier pour se retrouver deux rues plus loin, devant l'impasse d'une ruelle, rejoignant ainsi quatre personnes. Trois hommes entourant maladroitement une jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn et parfum de vanille.

« Sierra? » Ne peut s'empêcher de s'étonner Dean quand ils arrivent à leur hauteur.

Ignorant les trois autres, cette dernière tourne son joli minois vers lui. Le gris de ses iris brillant d'une étrange lueur quand elle les posent un court instant sur Sam.

« Vous tombez à pic, affirme-t-elle, consciente de la méprise qu'amènent obligatoirement ses paroles. Ces trois affreux veulent que je leur rende l'argent qu'ils ont perdu aux cartes. Mais le faire reviendrait à admettre que j'ai triché, non?

- Effectivement. » Confirme poliment l'aîné des Winchester qui - tout comme son cadet - en bon prédateur, a déjà analysé la situation.

Malgré leur carrure imposante et les couteaux à crans d'arrêts qu'ils devinent sous leurs tee-shirts, les mauvais joueurs ici présents n'en restent pas moins des humains, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

« On a pas toute la nuit poupée, gronde soudainement celui qui semble être le chef en empoignant la brune par le bras pour la ramener à lui. Alors tu… »

C'est à ce moment que Dean s'est rappelé quelque chose qui lui semble maintenant limpide comme de l'eau de roche. Le petit rien qui l'avait troublé la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Cette même chose qui a retenu son élan - au même titre que Sam - quand la main ferme s'est refermée sur le bras fin d'apparence de la jeune femme qui malgré la poigne _n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre_.

Dévoilant des crocs d'une blancheur éclatante dans un sourire qui n'a rien d'innocent, Sierra reporte alors son attention sur l'humain qui la tient encore, trop surpris pour réagir. Erreur. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un craquement sec se fait entendre dans la ruelle déserte, le bruit identique que ferait la branche d'un arbre mort.

La lycan délaisse le poignet brisé pour asséner une gifle mordante à l'un des deux autres imprudents qui a eut la mauvaise idée - ou la bêtise? - de se ruer sur elle. Le coup manque de lui arracher la tête mais elle tient bon tandis que le reste du corps s'écroule à terre, sa joue marbrée de profondes moustaches de chat qui se mettent immédiatement à saigner.

Sierra remarque alors quelques gouttes écarlates glissant sur ses ongles noirs quand Dean murmure soudain:

« Délicieux. »

* * *

*****_Sleeping Sun_ est une chanson de _Nightwish_, tirée de leur deuxième album _Océanborn_.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre douze**_

* * *

Le temps semble figé.

Comme dans un rêve, Sam sent quelque chose se détacher du plus profond de ses entrailles alors qu'il voit Sierra porter ses doigts à hauteur de son visage pour y lécher les perles de rubis.

« N'est-ce pas? » Sourit-elle d'un air gourmand.

Un hoquet de douleur et de peur mêlées perce lentement le brouillard de coton qui l'enveloppe, une alarme silencieuse résonnant brusquement en lui. Par réflexe, l'hybride s'accroche à son grand frère, leurs esprits fusionnant d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible auparavant.

Jamais la conscience de Dean ne lui est apparue aussi claire et limpide, comme si ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Il écoute les battements de _leur_ cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'une série de picotements familiers glissent sur _leur_ échine. La partie humaine de Sam tente de se rebeller mais la Bête gronde déjà, l'écrasant de cette envie viscérale de planter ses crocs dans quelque chose de tendre et juteux.

C'est ce moment que choisissent les trois humains pour se relever et esquisser un mouvement de fuite, déclenchant ainsi une soudaine vague brûlante dans tout _leur_ être.

« Un chacun. »

La voix rauque de la lycan termine de dissiper la brume qui l'entourait. Les dernières barrières mentales s'écroulent, les dernières chaînes se brisent.

Vaincus, Dean et Sam s'élancent.

* * *

Ses muscles puissants roulent sous sa fourrure couleur de nuit tandis que l'aîné traque sa proie, tous sens en alertes, le désir incandescent jusqu'à maintenant enfoui en lui, coulant dans ses veines.

À cette heure, la nuit est calme, les rues désertes et la terreur à l'état pur embaume chaque particule d'air flottant autour de lui.

Dean l'hume à pleins poumons, se rappelant une autre nuit d'été, l'année de ses dix-neuf ans.

Si désirer son frère n'a jamais été un souci de conscience, se rendre compte que la gente masculine ne le laissait plus indifférent, _curieusement_ oui. Certes, admirer la beauté quand on l'a sous les yeux ne définit pas exactement les préférences sexuelles.

Mais quand le regard s'attarde plus longtemps que prévu, quand un effleurement involontaire amène l'envie de recommencer, quand un sourire poli se mue en invite implicite, il est temps de se retrouver seul avec soit même histoire de mettre les choses au clair.

Ethan a été le premier - excepté Sam - de ses rares amants, mais surtout cette tentation à laquelle il pensait pouvoir résister. Paradoxalement, c'est ce qui l'a attiré chez le jeune homme. Outre son visage fin et ses yeux bruns, l'odeur de son sang se détachait des autres.

Elle avait un parfum d'interdit, une senteur d'exotisme dont ce dernier n'avait pas conscience.

Une flagrance dont Dean s'est imprégné quand il l'a possédé, son visage caché au creux de sa gorge, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la carotide palpitante. Comme il aurait été facile de déchirer l'épiderme tendre pour boire à même cette source qui promettait bien plus que ce que le corps souple et chaud qu'il marquait comme sien pour quelques heures lui offrait déjà.

Au lieu de cela, une partie de son esprit s'est accroché à celui de son frère, ressoudant ainsi les fers maintenant la Bête soumise, avant de calquer ses mouvements de hanches sur la respiration haletante d'Ethan.

Quand Dean a par la suite quitté son lit, l'abandonnant aux bras de Morphée, son cœur battait encore. Un rythme régulier, pareil à la cadence lente d'un métronome.

Le Loup avait voulu sa vie, l'Humain s'était contenté de son corps.

Mais aujourd'hui… Quand il a goûté malgré lui les gouttes d'hémoglobines qui se sont échouées sur le coin de ses lèvres - celles qui ont giclées sous la violence du coup porté par Sierra à l'une des trois proies - il a su qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Bien-sûr, Sam et lui ont instinctivement tenté de puiser les forces qui leurs faisaient défauts en l'un et l'autre _mais__ à la seconde_ où les perles de nectar se sont fondues sur sa langue, la Bête a fait claquer ses mâchoires.

Et cette nuit, la chasse lui appartient.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre treize**_

* * *

_**( Lieu inconnu, vendredi 29 juillet, 18h45 )**_

La première chose que sent Sam quand il reprend conscience est l'odeur ou plutôt le mélange d'odeur imprégnant les fibres de coton des draps dans lesquels il est allongé. Quelque chose de doux et âcre à la fois qui termine de le réveiller à la seconde où le jeune homme l'identifie dans son intégralité.

Il se redresse d'un bond, aussi rapidement qu'il aurait été brûlé mais s'empêtre les pieds dans un pan du tissu coupable et s'écroule sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd.

Jurant dans sa barbe, l'hybride se dégage avant de se relever, constatant brusquement sa nudité.

« Oh non, souffle-t-il pour lui-même. Non… »

Mais quand il pose son regard bleu sur le grand lit défait, les souvenirs d'il y a seulement quelques heures affluent à la surface, sombres, érotiques.

**…**

_Ses pupilles dilatées au possible, Sierra porte le pli de son coude gauche à sa bouche et en déchire la chair tendre d'un coup de crocs habiles. Le sang chaud commence à couler le long de son avant-bras quand elle embrasse Dean et le présente à Sam, son corps nu et fiévreux s'offrant indécemment à leur encontre._

**…**

La suite a été un enchevêtrement de corps ivres de sang, de sexe et de plaisir ponctués de rires et de râles. Une fusion d'eux-mêmes au plus profond de leur être, si intense et si pure qu'elle en est presque irréelle.

Sam ferme les yeux un instant, se forçant à inspirer calmement. Une douche. Il doit prendre une douche. _Et brûler ces putains de draps. _

Soudain désireux de savoir où il a atterrit, ce dernier embrasse la pièce plongée dans une semi-obscurité confortable d'un regard circulaire.

Un carré bien coupé. Porte d'entrée, table de chevet où trônent une lampe de chevet et un cadre, pieu deux places et demi, fenêtre cachée par de lourds rideaux d'un violine prune, deuxième porte, armoire à glace, porte d'entrée… Spartiate à souhait.

Soupirant doucement, Sam se dirige à la fenêtre pour tirer le voilage épais, constatant qu'il s'agit en fait d'une porte-fenêtre, donnant sur un balcon ensoleillé de ce qu'il semble être une fin d'après-midi. _Merde. _Combien de temps sont-ils restés inconscients, emmêlés dans leur nid coton et l'imprégnant ainsi du fruit de leurs ébats?

Posant sa main sur la poignée, l'hybride ouvre les deux battants en grand et permet à l'air tiède de ce mois de juillet de chasser l'odeur de luxure, de sueur et de vanille qui menace de le faire vomir.

En d'autres circonstances, cela ne l'aurait pas affecté. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une première fois - une inconnue _et_ son frère s'entend - l'idée même ne l'aurait pas répugné. Non, ce qui lui donne la nausée à le rendre malade, c'est ce qui a précédé leur plan à trois.

Sam n'a pas seulement baisé de manière innovante avec son frère et une inconnue. Il a baisé de manière innovante avec son frère et _une lycan_.

Après avoir chassé trois humains respirant la terreur à l'état pur.

Mon Dieu, il peut se rappeler sans problèmes le délice qu'il a eut quand ils les ont acculés en dehors de la ville, l'état de choc facilitant les choses. Il se revoit entre Dean et _Sierra__, _ses babines retroussées, ses crocs luisants de bave, ses muscles bandés; tout son corps prêt pour l'assaut final.

Jamais il n'a connu pareille extase.

Le craquement odieux des os sous ses mâchoires puissantes, le déchirement des tissus organiques sous ses dents tranchantes. Il peut encore sentir le goût incomparable du nectar de rubis qui a coulé telle une fontaine dans sa gorge assoiffée tout comme la saveur tendre de la chair encore chaude.

Un chacun avait dit Sierra.

Puis quand ils ont eut fini, quand repus jusqu'à la panse, leur sens toujours en alerte, ils n'ont laissé derrière eux que des lambeaux de vêtements souillés.

Sam reporte son attention sur le lit.

Son aîné et lui ont suivit la femelle de leur trio sans réagir, comme si tout cela n'avait rien d'anormal, comme si tout cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Leurs parents doivent sûrement s'en être retournés dans leur tombe.

« Fait chier… » Soupire une nouvelle fois le plus jeune de leurs deux enfants.

Il s'apprête ensuite à se tourner sur la porte à sa droite - supposant qu'elle le mènera à une salle de bain attenante - quand il intercepte la seule photo encadrée de la chambre. Bizarre comme à la lumière du jour, elle semble l'appeler. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le jeune homme comble les quelques mètres qui les séparent pour le prendre à hauteur de son visage.

Trois personnes d'une vingtaine d'années sourient ensemble à l'objectif, attablées à la terrasse d'un café, un beau jour d'été en croire par leurs habits légers et la luminosité ambiante.

Deux jolies femmes, l'une avec des yeux bleus lumineux et des cheveux longs et blonds tandis que sa sœur à n'en pas douter au vu de la ressemblance flagrante de leurs traits, possède des cheveux plus courts d'un châtains soyeux et des yeux gris perle. Quant au dernier - un homme séduisant - ses yeux verts limpides tranchent à merveille avec ses cheveux cuivrés coiffés en désordre.

Un trio d'amis au premier abord. Mais Sam ne peut empêcher l'impression dérangeante de familiarité de s'insinuer dans ses veines à mesure qu'il détaille le cliché. À commencer par la blonde. Où a-t-il déjà vu ce visage? Et les deux autres? Les a-t-il déjà vu auparavant? Et que fait cette photo dans la chambre d'une lycan?

Car il ne fait aucun doute qu'il se trouve dans la piaule de Sierra. _Minute. De quel couleur sont ses yeux déjà? _Il se souvient de la réponse à l'instant où il croise le regard figé sur papier glacé de celle qui semble être la plus jeune.

Et maintenant qu'il regarde le tirage sous un autre angle, quelque chose de froid l'envahit doucement.

Parce que le jeune homme sait maintenant pourquoi ces visages lui ont parus tout sauf inconnus.

Il y a même le sien. Juste au milieu.

« Elle ne lui a pas laissé le choix. »

Sursautant malgré lui, Sam en lâche le cadre qui s'écrase au sol dans un bruit de verres brisés. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de comprendre, il recule de quelques pas tandis que _sa cousine _ramène les vêtements pliés qu'elle apporte contre sa poitrine avant de se baisser pour ramasser l'objet maudit.

« Il y a deux règles très simples qui régissent notre meute, continue-t-elle en posant ses yeux gris sur la photo étoilée. _On ne la quitte pas, c'est elle qui nous quitte, _et _Les seuls humains au courant de ce que nous sommes sont des proies ou de futurs lycans. »_

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'hybride hoche lentement la tête, d'autres pièces s'imbriquant dans un puzzle qu'il ne cesse de vouloir combler depuis qu'il est en âge de parler.

« Ma mère était amoureuse, souffle Sierra en reposant le cadre à sa place, inconsciente ou se fichant du trouble de son cadet. Mais mon père était un humain.

- Alors elle l'a mit au pied du mur. »

Sa voix lui paraît trop rauque, trop perdue. Mon Dieu, il va se réveiller. Il faut qu'il se réveille.

« Oui. » Confirme la jeune femme dans un haussement d'épaules.

Une esquisse de sourire.

« Mais Mary était différente. _Beaucoup_ différente. »

Le plus jeune se souvient brusquement du regard étrange qu'elle lui a adressé cette nuit quand ils se sont _rencontrés. _Ne lui a-t-on pas déjà dit qu'il ressemblait à sa mère? Voilà pourquoi elle les a conduits ici.

« Cette photo a été prise deux mois avant qu'elle ne parte, confie la lycan d'une voix douce en ancrant son regard au sien. Maman m'a dit qu'ils ont demandé à un passant de la prendre. Un souvenir qu'ils lui ont dit… Un an plus tard, j'étais là. »

Puis cette dernière lui tend le linge propre que Sam met une éternité à saisir.

« Où est Dean? Demande-t-il, essayant de maitriser ses tremblements autant dans sa voix que dans ses gestes.

- Parti chercher l'Impala avec Ian. On est… Plusieurs. »

Elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand les mots sortent tous seuls:

« Et si je ne veux pas rester?

- Tu peux partir à ta guise.

- Non, la détrompe le jeune homme. Tu _sais_ ce que je veux dire. »

Sierra se mord une seconde la lèvre inférieure, ses belles iris orages se posant sur lui.

« C'est ton héritage Sam. Que tu ne le veuille ou pas. »

Il raffermit sa prise sur les fringues pressées contre son torse.

« Pourquoi ça sonne comme une sentence? »

Sa voix est presque un murmure. Aussi légère que celle de sa cousine:

« Parce que s'en est une. Pour nous tous. »


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre quatorze**_

* * *

**_( Lieu inconnu - Vendredi 29 juillet - 16h21 )_**

_Un rire léger s'échoue sur ses lèvres juste avant le goût métallique d'un baiser. Sa langue part à la rencontre de sa consœur tandis qu'un millier de frissons coulent sur son échine, prémices d'un plaisir à venir. Ça n'est pas la première fois mais ça semble cependant bien différent. _

_Il sent son esprit s'ouvrir, s'étirer, s'élargir au-delà des limites, le rendant plus sensible qu'à l'ordinaire, lui pourtant doté d'un sixième sens bien aiguisé. _

_Il reconnaît les odeurs qui s'enroulent et se lient autour de lui. Ces parfums exquis qui affolent ses sens pour la meilleure des danses. _

_Une peau contre la sienne, un souffle sur sa nuque, un murmure à son oreille. Il entend les battements de deux autres cœurs cogner contre les barreaux de leurs prisons d'os. L'écho de leurs pulsations résonnent dans un bruit de tonnerre, emplissent toute la pièce. _

_Il sent, respire, ressent, vit comme s'il n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Ce qu'il est autant qu'il n'est pas. _

_Dean Winchester. _

Dean ouvre brusquement les yeux dans un sursaut incontrôlé, le visage à demi enfoui dans un oreiller. Cherchant sa respiration, il prend alors conscience de _deux corps nus _pressés contre le sien.

Les images de son rêve viennent subitement flotter devant lui alors qu'il se redresse d'un mouvement souple, le drap qui les recouvre glissant jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Le chasseur contemple en silence les deux endormis, trop occupés à tailler une bavette avec Morphée pour se soucier du trouble qui s'insinue lentement en lui.

Ce qui s'est passé dans ce lit et surtout ce qui s'est passé _avant… _Bordel… Un pied, _un putain de pied_.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'hybride embrasse son nouvel environnement des yeux, notant comme Sam le fera après lui la déco restreinte de la chambre. Il reporte un instant son attention sur la propriétaire avant de descendre sans bruit du lit.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, Dean ferme les yeux quand l'eau chaude coule sur son épiderme qui - non sans surprise - se révèle étrangement sensible. Bien-sûr, il a une conscience aiguë de ce qui l'entoure, les odeurs, les émotions, les bruits. Il peut sentir le temps changer avant que les météorologues ne le prévoit ou entendre un murmure lancé au vent.

Certes, cela lui a prit énormément de temps et de patience. Combien de nuits a-t-il passé à faire le vide dans sa tête pour séparer le Loup de l'Humain? Lui permettant ainsi de garder un contrôle permanent sur lui-même sans que l'un ne bouffe l'autre? Sans compter la surveillance constante dont son petit frère faisait l'objet, proportionnelle à sa peur de le voir - _le sentir _- déraper sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Veiller sur Sam a toujours été son taf d'aîné. Pas seulement parce que John le lui a confié après que leur monde se soit écroulé mais parce que c'est _en lui_. Enfoui profondément dans ses gènes si spéciales.

Hier cependant…

Au bout de ce qu'il lui semble une éternité, Dean coupe l'arrivée d'eau, soupirant doucement quand il rouvre le panneau de verre de la cabine pour en sortir. Hier, c'est lui qui a dérapé, entrainant son cadet dans son sillage.

En entrant dans la pièce, il a remarqué l'étagère en rotin d'un beige clair disposée entre la baignoire d'angle et la douche où plusieurs fringues propres et pliées font mine de l'attendre. Parmi les jeans, tee-shirts, pulls et sous-vêtements de tailles différentes - allant ainsi aux deux sexes - il trouve son bonheur et s'en vêtit rapidement.

« Nina tu m'aurais pas encore piqué un CD? Parvient brusquement une voix masculine de l'autre côté de la porte opposée de celle par laquelle il est entré.

- Nan, répond une deuxième d'un timbre chantant alors que l'hybride se statufie malgré lui. _Toi_ tu m'aurais pas piqué mon sweet? »

Un soupir.

« C'est le mien.

- J'y peux rien si en plus d'être beaux, ils sont confortables…, semble sourire la dénommée Nina. Va demander à Sierra. »

Reprenant aussitôt le contrôle de son corps, Dean esquisse un mouvement de recul quand la porte s'ouvre déjà sur un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui aux cheveux blonds en bataille et au regard noisette, bourré d'un charme à part.

« Hey. » Le salue-t-il, nullement surpris de trouver un inconnu entre ses murs.

Bien que surpris dans tous les sens du termes, le chasseur se reprend assez vite - cet état de fait le surprenant presque autant que le parfum épicé qui chatouille à l'instant ses narines.

C'est lui ou... _Tout _tourne au ralenti?

Le lycan qui lui fait face tend d'ailleurs sa main qu'il serre par réflexe.

« Ian Connors, se présente ce dernier dans un sourire avant de désigner du menton la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux courts et cuivrés qui vient d'apparaître à ses côtés. Et la cleptomane de service…

- T'aime aussi mon grand. » Termine la concernée avant de lui tirer la langue.

Puis se tourne ensuite vers Dean, ses yeux d'un vert semblable au sien pétillant d'éclats dorés.

« Nina Crowe et juste pour info existentielle: petite sœur de Sierra. »

Le jeune hybride hoche doucement la tête, une dérangeante impression de planer s'infiltrant insidieusement dans chaque cellule de son être. Aussi répond-t-il mécaniquement à la politesse:

« Dean Winchester. »

Quelque chose se fige dans l'air le temps d'une seconde avant que la plus jeune n'esquisse un demi-sourire.

« Winchester, reprend-t-elle comme si elle savourait une nouvelle saveur. Intéressant… »


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre quinze**_

* * *

_**( Chambre de Sierra – Vendredi 28 juillet – 16h42 )**_

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, sortant à peine d'un sommeil profond, Sierra sait que Dean a déserté la couche. Pas qu'elle possède un don de double vue ou autres particularités du même genre. Elle n'en a d'ailleurs pas besoin, étant déjà une lycan. Un atout ou une malédiction suivant l'angle de vue utilisé. Bien entendu, le bruit caractéristique de l'eau qui coule lui confirme sa pensée quand ses paupières se soulèvent sur ses iris grises aux éclats bleutées, héritées de sa mère.

La jeune femme les pose un instant sur Sam qui lui tourne le dos, perdu dans des songes connus de lui seul. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, tout le monde à ses limites n'est-ce pas? L'obscurité n'en faisant néanmoins pas parti, Sierra n'a aucun mal à remarquer de petites marques sombres marbrer l'épiderme nue de celui qu'elle a identifié comme son cousin de par sa ressemblance avec la femme qui l'a mit au monde des années plus tôt.

Mais quand bien même ne l'aurait-elle pas reconnu, son odeur parlait pour lui. _Hybride,_ a-t-elle dit. La même qui a chatouillé ses narines la première fois que Dean est apparu dans son sillage. Elle se revoit attablée dans un coin de cette cafète commune à tant d'autres, devant un beignet à la framboise et un café noir-sucré.

Et tandis que la brune regardait machinalement au-dehors tout en se demandant si elle n'allait pas siffler un peu de sang à la petite serveuse au sourire polie – lui arracher un morceau au passage aurait fait légèrement désordre - pour patienter encore quelques heures avant la prochaine chasse, son regard s'était arrêté sur une voiture d'un noir rutilant s'engageant sur le parking. Comment s'appelait ce genre caisse déjà? Lukas en avait retapé au garage où il tafait. Une… Chevrolet… De l'année 67.

Quand le conducteur en était sorti après avoir stoppé le moteur, Sierra avait arrêté de chercher. Elle avait par la suite attendu que sa proie d'un tout autre genre entre dans la salle pour se lever, déposer des billets sur la table et sortir. L'odeur l'avait cueilli à quelques pas de lui, si reconnaissable et si semblable à son propriétaire.

Les lycans exhalent une senteur piquante et épicée contrairement à celle douce et sucrée des humains.

Les hybrides quant à eux… Suivent la logique imposée par le mélange de la génétique.

Revenant au présent, la jeune femme avance une main pour caresser du bout des doigts le dos nu devant elle, picorés de suçons violacés fait par Dean et elle-même. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas besoin de regarder son propre corps pour constater la réciprocité de la chose. Oh bien-sûr, Sierra a parfaitement conscience que ce qui s'est passé dans son lit porte un nom à consonances taboues et désastreuses. Mais, d'une: ce n'est pas ses cousins qui vont trouver à redire quoique se soit – n'oublions pas son odorat fin – et de deux: du moment que les partenaires sont _conscients et consentants_, où est le problème?

Non, le lézard serait plutôt leur façon d'aborder la chasse de cette nuit. La manière dont ils ont réagi, dont ils se sont raccrochés l'un à l'autre avant de céder – oui c'est le bon verbe – tend à prouver que c'était une première.

Des proies _humaines_ s'entend.

Des voix familières lui parviennent à travers le panneau de bois, celui séparant sa piaule de la salle de bain attenante qu'elle partage avec sa frangine.

« Winchester… Intéressant. »

D'ailleurs en parlant de frangine. Il semblerait qu'elle est compris leur lien de parenté. L'aînée de cette dernière descend du lit pour se diriger vers la porte de la salle d'eau, se foutant comme de son premier biberon de sa nudité, ce seul concept n'étant pas un souci pour l'ensemble du manoir. Elle tourne la poignée, surprenant surtout Dean qui lui paraît avoir avalé une araignée.

Ouais, en même temps il y a de quoi.

Ian l'interroge du regard et elle répond d'un signe de négation. Pour sa défense, ils étaient trop occupés à autre chose pour qu'elle puisse trouver une minute pour leur dire que l'un de leurs parents respectifs étaient frères et sœurs.

« Ok, temps mort! Exige alors l'hybride en les regardant tour à tour. Que je comprenne bien, on fait partis de la même famille. Cette famille-là que ma mère a fui il y a vingt quatre ans et qui nous a privés définitivement à Sam et moi de sa présence?

- Oui, répond Nina en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lavabo d'un mouvement fluide. Sauf que dans notre cas, on parle de meute… Enfin, hors de portées d'oreilles humaines.

- Je vois. » Acquiesce Dean d'une voix trop rauque.

Chacun d'entre eux a perçu et perçoit encore l'amertume suinter par tous les peaux de sa peau mais n'en montre rien. Pas vraiment par indifférence mais plus parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

« De manière générale, commence la brune en refermant la porte derrière elle. On peut faire ce que l'on veut du moment qu'on reste discrets. Comme ramener du monde au manoir par exemple. »

Dean jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'étagère où reposent les vêtements propres dont il s'est servi il y a peu. Il repense également à Ian qui n'a eut aucune réaction de surprise en le découvrant. Lui, un inconnu. Oui, sur ce plan, il comprend mieux à présent.

« Mais ça ne doit pas aller à l'encontre des deux seules règles qui régissent la meute, reprend la plus âgée de ses deux cousines. _On ne la quitte pas, c'est elle qui nous quitte_. Et _Les seuls humains au courant de ce que nous sommes sont des proies ou de futurs lycans. _»

Ce que John n'a jamais été aux yeux de Mary.

Sa douce et belle maman dont il n'a en mémoire que des brides de souvenirs. Les berceuses qu'elle lui chantait avant qu'il ne s'endorme. L'étau protecteur de ses bras quand elle le réconfortait après un cauchemar. Le parfum fruité de ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombait alors sur le visage. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien quand il se lovait contre elle les nuits de pleine lune.

Parfois il arrivait qu'elle l'emmène chasser dehors et tout lui paraissait si nouveau pour le petit louveteau qu'il était! Les odeurs, les bruits... Tout son environnement lui était différent de par son jeune âge.

Et une nuit – la deuxième du mois de novembre de l'année 1983 – tout avait basculé. Étrangement, certains détails sont restés gravés au plus profond de lui-même. Il revoit Mary couchée sur le flanc dans une posture décontractée. Il sent encore la terre dure et froide de la forêt – bien qu'éloigné, leur terrain de chasse habituel - sous ses petits coussinets. Il jouait à gober les lucioles quand il avait senti sa mère se tendre brusquement.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle avait refermé ses crocs sur la peau tendre de sa nuque et détalé sans se retourner.

Plus que le désagréable ballottement dont il avait fait l'objet, la terreur à l'état pur qui avait guidé les gestes de Mary l'avait glacé jusqu'à l'os. La peur donne des ailes dit-on, elle lui a permis d'avaler les kilomètres sans faiblir avant de se muer en autorité teintée de colère quand arrivés près de chez eux, la lycan l'a lâché et ordonné d'un grognement rauque de courir sans s'occuper d'elle.

« Dean ? »

La voix douce le sort de ses songes et il soupire dans un murmure :

« Pourquoi avoir attendu qu'elle fasse deux enfants? »

Il sent une pression sur son bras, juste au-dessus du coude.

« On ne peut pas te dire ce qu'on ne sait pas nous-mêmes, répond Sierra.

- Ouais, souffle le chasseur dans une esquisse de sourire. J'imagine… Juste… Histoire de savoir. Vous êtes combien?

- Sept, lui indique-t-elle en retirant sa main. En commençant du plus âgé au plus jeune, il y a Cameron qui a trente et un ans, Lukas, le grand frère de Ian, vingt huit, Zack et Tanya, vingt sept, Ian, vingt cinq puis moi, vingt quatre et Nina, vingt ans. »

Remarquant son haussement de sourcils à l'entente de leurs âges respectifs, la plus jeune devance sa question :

« Comme les lycans vivent longtemps, on paraît plus jeunes qu'on l'ait en réalité.

- Ok. »

Tandis qu'il laisse passer un nouveau silence, il sent le Loup accepter cet état de fait comme si finalement, il retrouvait les siens après une longue absence. Comme si tout ceci n'était que le déroulement de ce qui était déjà écrit. Et curieusement, l'Humain se révèle muet, comme étant là sans y être.

Est-ce pour cette raison que ses sens lui semble plus pointus encore qu'ils ne l'ont habitué jusqu'à maintenant? Peut-être…

« J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour aller chercher ma voiture, indique-t-il, d'une voix plus sûre, changeant totalement de sujet.

- Je suis partant. » Affirme Ian dans un sourire avant de l'inviter à le suivre d'un geste.

Dean se retourne vers la chambre de Sierra qui le rassure aussitôt:

« Je m'occupe de Sam si tu n'es pas revenu avant. »

Il semble hésiter une seconde avant de quitter la pièce non sans la remercier.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre seize**_

* * *

_**( Chambre de Sierra - Lundi 31 juillet - 23h56 )**_

Vêtue d'un tee-shirt sombre trop grand pour elle, Sierra laisse son regard gris se perdre sur l'immense parc entretenu entourant le manoir familial, ses deux mains aux doigts aussi fins qu'agiles posées bien à plat sur le rebord en pierre de la balustrade du balcon d'où elle se tient depuis ce qu'il lui semble être une éternité.

Cette nuit, point d'astre lunaire dans le grand ciel piqué d'étoiles, juste le calme apaisant d'une belle nuit d'été, ni trop chaude, ni trop fraîche.

La lycan clôt un instant les paupières, humant à plein poumons les effluves enivrantes de cette nature verdoyante qui les cache aux yeux des humains. Ces êtres qu'elle méprise autant qu'elle envie.

Ces êtres que Sam a rejoint la veille, sous le même voile de ténèbres tachetés d'or que maintenant.

Sans qu'elle est besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour le savoir à ses côtés, la jeune femme souffle dans un murmure:

« Sommes-nous si _différents_ d'eux?

- Cela dépend du domaine, répond le lycan en s'accoudant nonchalamment à la pierre. Nous tuons pour nous nous nourrir et sommes capables de cruauté sans que ça n'affecte en rien notre façon d'être. Et tu sais pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est _en nous_.

- Exactement ma belle, sourit Zack. Bien-sûr, notre éducation est une donnée importante de l'équation. Mais ça ne changera jamais en rien ce que nous sommes au départ. Des prédateurs parmi d'autres prédateurs. »

Rouvrant ses belles iris, la jeune femme les tourne sur sa droite, contemplant le profil de son cousin. Ce soir, il a rattaché derrière sa nuque ses longs cheveux d'un brun bleuté, dégageant ainsi un visage à la beauté étrange de par sa physionomie androgyne - accentuée par un trait d'eye-liner autour de ses yeux marrons en amande.

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, son cousin a toujours cultivé une certaine ambiguïté vis-à-vis de sa personne, s'aidant même de sa jumelle pour ce faire. Combien d'humains - camarades de classes, professeurs, commerçants et autres - se sont laissés prendre, croyant parler à Tanya quand il s'agissait de Zack et vice-versa?

Aujourd'hui encore, leur jeu perdure quand l'envie les prend bien que paradoxalement, sa cadette ici présente a conscience qu'il n'en reste pas moins - pour reprendre son terme - un _prédateur_.

« C'est pour ça que Mary a voulu les rejoindre, reprend la brune en reportant son attention sur son point d'origine. Parce que bien que déjà différente, elle ne se sentait à sa place qu'en leur présence.

- Mais ça n'a jamais briser la certitude qu'elle était et est restée cul entre deux chaises. Son héritage à elle pour ses fils. »

Sierra se mord distraitement la lèvre inférieure, acquiesçant lentement. Elle repense à la question de Dean, _« Pourquoi avoir attendu qu'elle fasse deux enfants? »_ tout autant à celle de son petit frère, _« Pourquoi ça sonne comme une sentence? »_.

Deux « pourquoi » qui résumaient tant de choses à eux seuls. Deux interrogations auxquelles elle a répondu par un mensonge pour la première et une vérité froide et sans saveur pour la deuxième.

« Sam reviendra, affirme Zack avec un calme tranquille.

- Je sais. »

Sa cousine lève la tête vers le ciel étoilé, sentant une brise légère se glisser dans ses cheveux détachés.

Elle n'était pas née quand sa tante a renié les siens. Elle ne l'a donc jamais connu, n'a jamais entendu le son de sa voix. Pourtant, quelque part au plus profond d'elle-même, dans un coin reculé de son esprit, Sierra se sent proche de Mary Winchester.

Presque.

[ … ]

La surface lisse du miroir se brise en une toile de fissures coupantes, lézardant la glace et déchirant ses phalanges dans le même temps. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être s'en est-il également fracturées une ou deux. Des lignes d'un rubis foncé commencent à dévaler la paroi éclatée, traçant des sillons humides et opaques qui terminent de la souiller.

La douleur fuse aussitôt. Vicieuse, mordante. Dean la sent pulser dans ses veines, se répercuter contre les parois fines de son épiderme blessée à vif.

Il ferme les yeux une seconde, inspire.

Et réitère son geste.

Jusqu'à maintenant, le masochisme n'a jamais été la solution à un quelconque problème. Bien-sûr, il lui est arrivé d'envoyer son poing contre un mur ou de shooter dans la première chose à portée de son pied, dure ou pas. Qui n'a jamais eu besoin de se défouler physiquement dans la seconde pour évacuer un morceau trop gros et prêt à exploser?

Au troisième coup, le craquement sec de ses os lui parvient distinctement avant qu'il ne le _sente._

Bon Dieu, il devrait être autre part qu'ici, dans cette salle d'eau du premier étage d'un manoir d'où sa mère et son petit frère se sont barrés ventres à terre. Le chasseur se mord la lèvre au sang, frappant encore, ses yeux s'embuant de douleur et de rage. Il devrait être entre des cuisses chaudes et accueillantes et pas en train de s'exploser la main droite sur un putain de miroir qui a eu le malheur de faire son taf.

Un sanglot remonte à sa gorge malgré lui.

Oui, il rêve d'un corps soumis ployant sous ses assauts. D'une chair humide s'ouvrant un peu plus à chaque coup de hanches. _D'un cœur vivant à arracher._

Parce que le Loup voudra bien plus qu'une partie de baise - aussi brutale et bonne soit-elle - et que Dean ne pourra pas le retenir.

Il stoppe brusquement tous mouvements et abaisse lentement son bras dont l'extrémité lui semble maintenant étrangement engourdie. Y jetant un coup d'œil, il constate une multitudes de fractures et coupures profondes dûes aux éclats de verre encore fichés entre les plis déchirés sous un voile rouge carmin.

Sa fureur un tant soit peu calmée, le jeune homme inspire à nouveau, ses yeux verts et embrumés se posant un instant sur le résultat. Une glace qui n'en est plus une, cassée et éclaboussée de sang. Ce même sang qui a giclé en gouttelettes écarlates sur et dans le lavabo, à ses pieds, sur un pan du mur le plus proche.

Une esquisse de sourire sans joie se dessine alors sur ses lèvres sèches et coupées tandis que Dean entreprend de se soigner. Dans vingt quatre heures grand maximum, il n'y paraîtra plus rien.

Son autre plaie en revanche, plus profonde et plus grande… Ça, c'est une autre histoire


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre dix sept**_

* * *

_**( Chez Bobby - Mardi 1 août - 8h56 )**_

Émergeant péniblement d'un sommeil fiévreux, Sam grimace malgré lui quand il sent que chaque muscle de son corps est enveloppé dans un cocon de courbatures douloureuses. La vache, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour se mettre dans un état pareil? L'esprit encore embrumé, le jeune homme tend une main paresseuse sur sa gauche, tâtonnant à l'aveuglette pour ne rencontrer finalement que du vide. Lentement, il se retourne de l'autre côté… Et se cogne les phalanges sur une surface lisse rappelant vaguement un mur.

_Ok. _L'hybride soupire. _Quelle heure il est? _Il ouvre correctement les yeux et se redresse, les membres raides. Bien que les rideaux de la pièce où il se trouve ont été tirés, la familiarité du lieu lui saute au visage. _Sa _chambre. Celle que Bobby lui a donné quand John est décédé. Celle où il a passé des nuits blanches assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à en vouloir au monde entier.

Son regard bleu dérive sur le lit où il est assis. Ce même lit où il a perdu sa virginité avec Dean.

Sans prévenir, son cœur loupe un ou plusieurs battements. Il ne devrait pas être ici. Pas chez son oncle. Ses dernières souvenirs achèvent alors de le réveiller aussi violemment qu'une gifle brûlante.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'impression d'être passé à l'essoreuse.

Et si Sam s'est réfugié chez la seule personne en qui il avait confiance alors ça veut dire que…

« Oh merde, merde, merde… »

Que le vieux chasseur soit au courant pour leur double nature à son aîné et lui est une chose. Mais qu'il apprenne ce qu'il s'est passé en est une autre. Ignorant ses crampes, le jeune homme retire brusquement les draps. D'abord se mettre quelque chose sur le dos, ne pas faire de bruit et…_Quoi? Partir comme un voleur? _Raille alors sa conscience. _C'est ça ta considération pour la personne qui t'a tendu la main quand tu en avais le plus besoin?_

Doucement, Sam soupire. Il n'a pas le droit d'agir de cette manière avec Bobby. Il lui doit la vérité même si cela signifie… Le décevoir? Aucun doute là dessus. Se faire traiter comme un paria? Il y a des chances.

Il embrasse de nouveau son environnement des yeux, une boule de fiel lui remontant dans la gorge. _Le déni. Ou la non considération d'une partie de la réalité_. _Chose intéressante que cela… _Continue cette voix détestable à l'intérieur de son crâne._ N'est-ce pas Sam? _

Ce dernier ferme brusquement les yeux.

Oui Dean et lui ont senti qu'une fissure s'était créée entre eux à la seconde où leurs crocs ont déchiré les chairs tendres de leurs proies humaines. _Et vous saviez tous les deux pourquoi. Le Loup d'un côté, l'Humain de l'autre. Comme toujours._

Sans l'avoir prémédité, l'hybride envoie son poing contre le mur, la douleur engendrée le calmant un instant. Il a perdu son grand frère et cette acceptation est déjà assez dure à avaler sans qu'il ait besoin de se demander ce qu'il aurait pu se passer _si_. Avec des putains de « si » on mettrait le monde en bouteille. Et là, tout de suite, Sam a autre chose à faire.

**…**

_Tout avait commencé à d'infimes détails. _

_Quand Dean était revenu au manoir cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée, il avait retrouvé son cadet sous un jet d'eau brûlant. Une demi-minute plus tard, l'aîné levait les bras pour que le plus jeune puisse lui retirer son tee-shirt trempé. _

_Son impatience, ses tremblement nerveux tandis qu'il se débattait avec les boutons récalcitrants de son jean, son désir vif, son besoin viscéral de se sentir vivant, vibrant._

_D'une certaine manière ça n'était pas Sam. _

_Mais Dean l'avait reçu en lui. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, bercé par Morphée, son petit frère n'avait pas bronché alors que l'aîné se glissait hors de la pièce qui leur avait été attribuée comme chambre pour se rendre au dehors. Sierra lui avait expliqué que l'étendue du parc entourant l'immense demeure était proportionnelle à cette dernière. Plusieurs hectares de végétations denses et florissantes délimitées par d'épais murs en briques. Un grand portail électrique devant et un bois derrière. _

_En bref, tout le loisir de répondre à l'appel des sens sans que des yeux indiscrets remarquent une faune inhabituelle. _

_Et l'hybride s'était enivré de ce parfum de liberté à l'état brut, lui qui songeait rarement à ce qu'il désirait si profondément qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de le savoir lui-même. _

_Le lendemain, ils avaient fait la connaissance de Zack, rentré pour quelques jours. _

_« Une habitude. » Avait-il souri. _

_Sam s'était tendu malgré lui à la certitude qu'il avait entendu dans ces deux mots en apparence anodine. _

_Puis la journée s'était écoulée et le trouble plus ou moins inconscient de la veille s'était intensifié. Lentement mais sûrement, sournois et vicieux, il s'était infiltré dans leurs veines. _

_Une autre nuit avait passé et une nouvelle journée avait suivi. Bien entendu, Dean pensait reprendre la route pour une nouvelle chasse. Son cadet ses études de droit pour le mois prochain, ayant même appris que Nina en suivait dans l'art et le dessin. _

_Mais il s'était réveillé en sursaut d'un cauchemar, haletant et malade de terreur dans un lit inconnu et des draps froids. Il avait alors repensé à sa mère, à ces deux jours vécus entre les murs où elle avait grandi, aux paroles de son cousin. _

_Peu importe qu'ils puissent partir comme ils le désiraient si c'était pour revenir à un moment ou un autre. Mary ne voulait pas d'une meute. Pas plus qu'elle ne voulait de ce genre de chaînes. _

_Et Mary n'avait jamais tué. _

_Un instant plus tard, il avait perçu la présence de son aîné à ses côtés. Si près et si distante à la fois comme jamais elle n'avait pu l'être avant. Pas même pendant leur premier mois en tant qu'orphelins. Malgré la culpabilité de l'un et la douleur de l'autre, ils avaient pu se retrouver. _

_Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci avait fait exception? Pourquoi ce sentiment étrange de défiance entre eux? _

_Ils l'avaient senti dans le même temps. Instinctivement. _

_« Sam… »_

_Mais l'interpellé s'était déjà levé. Il avait remarqué sa nudité, l'odeur de terre et de pin imprégnée à sa peau, le vert de ses yeux trop clair. Un miroir inversé impossible à briser. L'Humain d'un côté. Le Loup de l'autre. Comme cela avait toujours fonctionné pour garder un semblant de contrôle. _

_Mais quand ils avaient céder à la tentation. Le Loup avait prit le dessus. Et là où Sam avait reculé, Dean s'était accroché. _

_« Reviens. »_

_Le murmure lui avait paru si fort qu'il en avait clôt les paupières quelques secondes. Il devait le faire pour lui, pour ce petit frère qu'il avait vu grandir et pratiquement élevé. Ce petit frère qui __s'était rapproché, ses yeux brillants, son cœur battant une chamade folle. _

_« Reste. »_

_Le plus âgé avait saisi son visage en coupe et déposé chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_« Je… Reste Sammy, s'il te plaît. »_

_Son souffle chaud l'avait fait frissonner. _

_« On part demain, avait continué son aîné. Mais reste. »_

'_Avec moi'. Il ne les avait pas prononcé mais c'était tout comme. Deux putains de mots qui ne leur avait jamais fait aussi mal. Sam lui avait rendu son baiser, perdu et désespéré. _

_Son aîné avait été son premier baiser, ses premières caresses, sa première fois. Il avait toujours adoré le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, tout ce que Dean avait accepté de prendre, il le lui avait donné les yeux fermés. _

_Mais à cette seconde, ancré dans ses bras, l'inconnu l'avait effrayé. _

_Parce qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière possible. Sans réfléchir, comme s'il n'en était brusquement plus capable, Sam s'était dégagé d'un mouvement brutal avant de foncer directement à la porte fenêtre ouverte plus tôt par le plus âgé. Là où ils auraient parler, ils avaient agi autrement, suivant leurs instincts premiers. _

_Tel un chat, il avait bondi par-dessus la rambarde en pierre du balcon pour se réceptionner deux mètres et demi plus bas d'une roulade souple. Il avait entendu l'appel de Dean mais ordonné à son corps de prendre la forme de ce qu'il avait fui de toute son âme. _

_La suite n'avait été que coups et morsures. Hurlements et effusion de sang. Il n'avait plus été question d'eux-mêmes en tant que personnes. Ça avait été autre chose, l'affrontement physique de ce qu'ils avaient toujours été intérieurement. _

_Le Loup d'un côté. L'Humain de l'autre. _

**…**

Assis dans un des fauteuils usés du salon, Sam attend patiemment que l'homme en face de lui, une tasse de café en main, digère ce qu'il vient de lui raconter. Si ce n'est sa relation incestueuse avec son aîné, il n'a rien omis. Quant au reste, Bobby est assez bien placé pour savoir qu'une fois qu'il a pu entrevoir une ouverture, le cadet s'y est faufilé avant de se réfugier chez lui, écroulé devant la porte d'entrée, nu et couvert de sang.

Et environ vingt quatre heures plus tard, le voici ici-même, se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'appréhension, son regard perdu à ses pieds.

Au bout de qu'il lui semble être une éternité, un soupir lui parvient.

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, affirme le chasseur. C'est que je rajeunis pas avec vous deux.

- Désolé, murmure le plus jeune parce que c'est tout ce qu'il est apte à faire.

- Arrête gamin tu n'y pour rien. »

Sursautant presque, Sam en relève si vite la tête qu'il entend son cou craquer.

« Mais…, commence-t-il.

- Je dis pas que je saute de joie, l'interrompt Bobby d'un geste de la main. Mais… Au point où t'en es, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin qu'on t'enfonce davantage. »

Le jeune homme reste silencieux quelques instants avant d'acquiescer en silence. Oui, au point où il en est…


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre dix huit**_

* * *

_- Ellipse d'une semaine - _

**_( Sur la route - Mardi 8 août - 21h34 )_**

Un orage se prépare.

Outre le ciel d'un gris sale et menaçant et l'air chargé d'humidité, Dean le sent déjà gronder, remplir lourdement l'espace dans lequel il se meut depuis ce qui peut ressembler à plusieurs heures.

Étrange comme le temps semble malléable quand l'envie - inconsciente ou non - de ne pas songer à ce à quoi nos pensées s'obstinent justement à se tourner devient quasi viscérale. C'est d'ailleurs dans ces moments-ci que Dean ressent physiquement la ligne distincte entre ses deux origines tracée à l'encre rouge au plus profond de lui-même.

Parce qu'il n'est pas de bois après tout. Parce que le vide abyssal laissé par son petit frère devient un peu plus grand à mesure que s'égrène le tic-tac qui danse inlassablement devant ses yeux.

Parce que l'orage qui s'intensifie et tord les nuages noirs au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'ils déversent leur trop plein d'eau est un bel exemple.

**…**

**_( Chambre de motel - Jeudi 15 septembre 1995 - 22h56 )_**

_Cette nuit, le souffle chaud et régulier de Dean sur sa nuque a quelque chose de rassurant et troublant à la fois. Quelque chose qui additionné à la pluie s'échouant en rafales au-dehors et à la pleine lune qui siège, ronde et majestueuse à la place incombée trois fois par mois, le tient éveillé bien malgré lui dans la pénombre de la pièce. _

_Son cœur battant si fort qu'il en a presque mal, Sam déglutit difficilement alors qu'il s'exhorte à rester immobile, calé qu'il est contre le torse musclé de son grand frère. Étant encore trop jeune pour repousser l'habituelle hypersensibilité de sa double nature se réveillant ces nuits-là en particulier, le louveteau les passe dans les bras de son aîné qui n'en bronche pas - conscient que pour l'instant, il ne peut en être autrement. _

_Mais depuis le mois dernier, une autre fièvre fait trembler Sam quand il se glisse contre son frère, abandonnant la partie qu'il sait perdue d'avance. Il ne peut pas lutter contre le Loup. De la même manière qu'il ne peut lutter contre l'envie de sentir la peau nue de Dean glisser contre la sienne. _

_Un éclair déchire le ciel, illuminant une seconde l'espace sombre de la chambre. _

_Se tendant d'un seul mouvement, l'hybride se mord la lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement de peur fondé sur de l'irrationnel. Mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il n'aime pas les orages. _

_Perdu dans un brouillard cotonneux où il tente d'ordonner à son rythme cardiaque de revenir un tant soit peu à la normale, Sam n'entend pas la respiration qui s'échoue régulièrement derrière lui changer. Aussi une boule de panique se forme dans sa gorge quand la voix un brin ensommeillée de Dean lui parvient au creux de l'oreille:_

_« Sammy… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _

_- Rien, ment-il. Rendors toi. »_

_Mais pas dupe pour deux sous - d'autant que la crédibilité de son petit frère est à revoir - l'aîné réplique, à présent bien réveillé:_

_« Si tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Tu m'explique pourquoi j'ai l'impression de serrer __une planche à pain? »_

_Sam se force à déglutir._

_« Tu sais…, murmure-t-il. _

_- L'orage?_

_- Ouais. »_

_Puis sans réfléchir, il fait mine de se dégager de l'étreinte du plus âgé._

_« Je… Je devrais retourner dans mon lit…_

_- Sam attend. »_

_Plus que la main refermée sur son avant-bras, le ton ferme mais non dénué de douceur a stoppé son mouvement de fuite. Car il s'agit bien de cela. _

_« C'est pas le premier orage qui te fait baliser et jusqu'à maintenant, ça ne t'as jamais empêcher de passer une bonne nuit, affirme l'adolescent en l'incitant à revenir vers lui. Alors dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. »_

_À présent face à lui, le cadet relève doucement la tête vers celle de son frère, l'obscurité n'étant pas un souci pour distinguer ses traits avec netteté. À défaut de ne pas savoir où la placer, il pose une main timide entre eux deux, ses doigts entrant en contact avec la peau dénudée recouvrant ses pectoraux. Pourquoi faut-il que Dean dorme en boxer? _

_« Sammy? » L'appelle doucement ce dernier._

_Merde. _

_« C'est juste que… »_

_Il s'humecte nerveusement les lèvres, conscient au-delà du possible de la promiscuité brûlante de leurs deux corps. Ses yeux d'un azur de glace se posent une seconde sur celles de son frère avant qu'il ne les scellent chastement aux siennes sans prévenir. _

_À son étonnement, Dean ne le repousse pas. Il se contente de les étirer dans un sourire avant de répondre de la même manière. Le louveteau sent son cœur louper un battement, peut-être même plusieurs tandis qu'il fond dans ses bras. Puis, doucement, comme par peur de l'effrayer, la langue de son aîné glisse jusqu'à la barrière de ses dents, demandant plus de profondeur que Sam lui accorde dans un soupir. _

_Fermant les yeux, il se laisse guider, électrisé par cette sensation nouvelle et délicieuse née du ballet sensuel de leurs deux muscles. Outre le souffle qui vient à leur manquer, Dean finit par tendre le baiser avec la même douceur qu'il l'a débuté avant de ne plus être capable de s'empêcher de vouloir plus. _

_Surtout qu'avec ses prunelles légèrement assombries et ses joues rosées, son petit frère n'a pas conscience de l'image tentatrice qu'il peut donner. Sans oublier qu'il vient de lui donner son premier baiser. _

_Que tout en lui est une terre nouvelle à découvrir. _

_Et conquérir. _

_« C'est donc ça qui tournait en boucle dans ta petite tête? Sourit-il en levant une main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux un peu trop longue échouée sur ses yeux. _

_- Comment tu sais? » S'étonne Sam, ayant compris qu'il fait référence au fait qu'il traine ce trouble depuis un mois._

_Laissant échapper un rire grave, le plus vieux glisse rapidement un bras sous son flanc pour le faire basculer sur lui, posant ensuite une main possessive sur sa hanche droite._

_« T'as encore des progrès à faire p'tit frère. »_

_Allongé sur son corps souple, le-dit p'tit frère sourit à son tour dans la pénombre, calant sa jolie tête dans le ceux de sa gorge. _

**…**

Revenant au présent, Dean soupire.

En étant honnête envers lui-même, il sait pourquoi il n'a pas pu - pas voulu - revenir en arrière quand son cadet le lui a demandé. Pour garder une liberté nouvellement acquise, il a accepté de porter d'autres chaînes que celles qu'ils avaient déjà.

Mais des chaînes tout de même.

Et laisser la porte ouverte aux souvenirs à présents douloureux de percer la surface n'y changera rien. Autant les regarder en face. Et étouffer l'Humain une bonne fois pour toutes.

Alors que la pluie prévue s'annonce, il aperçoit d'abord une silhouette sur le bord de la route, le bras tendu et le pouce levé. C'est quand il s'arrête à sa hauteur qu'il reconnaît le manteau en faux cuir d'un noir d'encre.

Relevant un pan de son jupon trop long, Sierra s'engouffre rapidement à l'intérieur de l'habitacle juste après avoir actionné l'ouverture de la portière qu'elle claque doucement derrière elle. Son seul bagage est le sac à dos bleu marine usé et percé de pin's allant du signe de la paix au gros smile jaune que son cousin a aperçu accroché à ses épaules le jour où elle s'est assise sur l'arrière de la Shadow de Nina, quittant toutes deux le manoir pour une durée indéterminée.

Ce même sac qu'elle a posé entre ses jambes d'un mouvement si fluide qu'il aurait pu aussi bien avoir été rêvé.

Sans retirer la capuche de son sweet fin dont les manches dépassent de son manteau, la lycan s'étire aussi souplement qu'un chat alors que Dean redémarre. Elle ne lui demande pas comment il va et il l'en remercie silencieusement.

Au lieu de cela, elle se cale contre la vitre et sombre aussitôt.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre dix neuf**_

* * *

**_( Chambre d'un motel - Mercredi 9 août - 9h07 )_**

La mélodie lui semble lointaine, comme un écho qui peine à revenir. Émergeant doucement des brumes d'un sommeil sans rêves, Sierra sent quelque chose bouger derrière elle. Le drap glisse et bien qu'elle soit habillée, une étrange sensation de froid la fait frissonner.

« … heure qu'il est? »

Se sachant en sécurité, la lycan se permet de ne pas tendre une oreille attentive à ce qu'elle identifie comme une conversation. Et puis, c'est le portable de Dean qui a sonné. Elle enfoui donc son visage dans l'oreiller, presque tentée de se rendormir aussi simplement que la veille, après que son cousin l'ait prise en stop.

Glissée entre les bras de Morphée, elle n'a pas bronché quand il a reprit la route pour une durée qui lui a juste semblé trop courte, ni au moment où l'Impala s'est immobilisée, juste avant de sentir le contact de sa paume sur son épaule.

Son instinct lui ayant certifié qu'ils ne couraient aucun danger, elle s'était autorisée à rester somnolente, ne désirant rien d'autre à cette seconde qu'un endroit où finir sa nuit. De préférence un lit. Aussi avait-elle simplement posé sa main dans le pli du coude gauche de Dean pour le suivre et non se retrouver à la traîne autant qu'écroulée de fatigue sur le bitume dur du parking.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'était fondu dans des draps propres à défaut d'être doux, le corps souple de son cadet dans son dos. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas eut le choix - les seules chambres de libres ne comportant qu'un lit double - d'une manière honnête, aucun des deux n'en n'ont eut cure.

« Ok, entend la jeune femme tandis qu'elle s'étire de tout son long. J'y serai en début d'après-midi... »

Se redressant ensuite d'un mouvement fluide, la lycan replie une de ses jambes sous elle avant de s'asseoir au milieu des draps froissés. Dean lui tourne le dos, son portable à l'oreille et sa chute de rein offerte à son regard. Après tout, si la nature l'a pourvue de la faculté de voir, autant s'en servir non?

« C'est bon, t'as fini? » S'enquiert une voix aux inflexions un brin moqueuses.

Nullement gênée de s'être fait grillée, Sierra se contente de lever les yeux pour croiser les siens, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Maintenant que tu t'es retourné, oui. »

Son sourire s'élargit et elle se relève souplement. Debout sur le matelas, la bretelle droite de son débardeur attirée vers son coude, ses cheveux emmêlés recouvrant ses épaules et les bras tendus vers lui dans une demande implicite - pendant une ou deux secondes, il a l'impression de retrouver Sam.

C'est quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir, cette lueur mi enfantine mi mutine qui brille dans ses prunelles. Sierra n'a que vingt quatre ans mais elle en fait tellement moins que s'en est autant troublant qu'attirant, accentuant ainsi la sensualité qu'elle dégage, et ce, même au saut du lit.

Comme Sam.

Mais le chasseur repousse l'image de son petit frère. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Il s'approche du lit, pose le portable sur la table de chevet et attire sa cousine à lui. Quand elle pose sa bouche sur la sienne, quelques mèches de cheveux lui chatouille le visage. La jeune femme crochète ensuite son cou de ses bras et colle son buste au sien, sentant la pointe de ses seins durcir sous le tissu du débardeur.

Tendant le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, Dean en profite pour écarter du bout des doigts les mèches auburn du joli minois aux joues rosées qui lui fait face. _Sierra. _Ses mains descendent dans son dos. _Sierra. _Se faufilent sous le vêtement encombrant. _Sierra. Sierra. Sierra…_

Il reprend ses lèvres d'une manière fiévreuse et comme si elle en avait compris l'origine, sa compagne ploie sous ses caresses tandis qu'il lui fait l'amour la minute suivante, son prénom se répétant encore et encore en lui.

Tel un mantra rassurant.

[ … ]

**_( 9h45 )_**

Ses cheveux récemment lavés et rattachés en deux nattes, la lycan plante ses dents dans une tartelette à la framboise, seule chose qu'elle ait prit pour elle quand elle est parti prendre le petit déjeuner alors que Dean était encore sous la douche.

Le goût sucré titillant agréablement ses papilles, la jeune femme hausse un sourcil à l'air interrogateur de son cousin.

« Quoi? Demande-t-elle en déglutissant. J'en ai mit partout?

- Non, la rassure l'hybride. C'est juste que… Tu prend que ça?

- Hum, acquiesce la brune. Juste par gourmandise en fait. J'adore la framboise ou tout du moins le goût. »

Cette dernière s'adosse ensuite au dossier de sa chaise et croise les chevilles, reprenant une bouchée.

« D'ailleurs, c'est là qu'on voit une différence entre les lycans et les hybrides, affirme-t-elle. Moi par exemple, en théorie, je n'ai besoin _que_ de chasser - proie humaine ou animale - et ce, une fois par semaine. Et toi?

- Deux fois par mois, répond Dean en terminant sa part de tarte aux pommes. Enfin, maintenant que je suis adulte. Plus jeune, c'était une à deux fois par semaine, suivant ce qu'on se mettait sous les crocs… Attend là, tu as bien dis _'_proie _animale_'?

- Oui, s'étonne sa cousine. Pourquoi?

- À ton avis? »

Sierra esquisse alors un sourire.

« Bien que je ne le suis qu'en apparence, explique-t-elle patiemment. J'ai grandis parmi les humains. J'entends par là que je suis allé à l'école, j'ai joué, je me suis disputé avec des camarades de classe. Mes profs étaient humains, tout comme mes ex et les potes que j'ai pu avoir. Et en parlant pour moi, je parle aussi pour les autres. Donc, tu peux m'expliquer comment j'ai appris à me tenir à carreau au milieu de ses sacs de viandes tous aussi appétissants les uns que les autres si je n'avais pas pris l'habitude de me rabattre sur un substitut? Sans parler que le bois derrière le manoir - et qui soit-dit en passant nous appartient - en regorge? »

Un instant silencieux, le plus jeune médite ses paroles, superposant son enfance avec celle que sa cousine vient de lui dépeindre. Mais si certains points se regroupent, d'autres en revanche, se repoussent.

« Et les proies humaines?

- Des gens qui ne manqueront à personne. » Lâche la jeune femme dans un haussement d'épaules.

Elle termine ensuite sa pâtisserie avant de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais la personne qui t'a appelé tout à l'heure, commence-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains avec une serviette en papier. Tu pars chasser avec?

- Oui.

- Si tu veux un conseil: arrête toi d'abord pour te nourrir. »

Dean ouvre la bouche pour plus de précisions quand il percute l'allusion avant:

« J'ai déjà côtoyé des humains depuis. »

Si sa cousine sent l'amertume qui suinte à la fin inachevé de sa phrase, elle n'en montre rien, se contentant de rouler la serviette en boule tandis qu'elle hoche son beau visage:

« Oui mais arrête moi si je me trompe mais dans une chasse, tu as pas mal de chance de finir avec une blessure qui _saigne_, non?

- Oui et j'ai déjà pansé Lou sans éprouver le besoin de lui sauter dessus. »

Sierra balance sa boule de papier froissé sur la table et se redresse.

« Dean, souffle-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur le rebord de la table. Pour moi qui - comme je te l'ai dis un peu plus tôt - ai grandi parmi des humains, ça été très dur de ne pas craquer et en mordiller un bout au passage. Et encore plus en sachant combien le goût de leur sang et chair était aussi bon. »

Elle marque quelques secondes d'arrêt histoire qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle veut lui faire rentrer dans le crâne.

« Et si pour moi ça été dur, poursuit la jeune femme. Pour toi qui jusqu'à il y a neuf jours n'avait jamais touché un humain, ça va être bien pire. Alors, à moins que tu ne veuilles prendre le risque de lui sauter littéralement à la gorge, démerde toi pour mettre la patte sur un gibier conséquent. À défaut d'autre chose, le Loup s'en contentera si il n'a pas faim… On tue rarement par plaisir ou par ennui. »

Conscient que sur ce rayon - ayant été élevé par un père humain bien que chasseur - la lycan en connaisse plus long que lui, le jeune homme se plie à son dernier argument. Et puis, la chasse en question n'a pas l'air trop méchante comme l'a laissé entrevoir Lou. Une série de disparition à trois heures de routes d'ici, donc soit un truc surnaturel, soit un psychopathe en puissance.

Mais ça ne coûte rien d'aller voir non?


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre vingt**_

* * *

_**( Chambre de motel - 22h23 )**_

« Il y a un nom pour désigner la phobie des vieilles dames? Pour les clowns, ça porte un nom: la _coulrophobie. _Tu sais, ces gentils clowns qui comme les gentilles petites vieilles, se montrent cleans sous tous rapports, juste le temps de te planter une aiguille à tricoter entre les deux omoplates. Quoique nan, les clowns n'ont pas d'aiguilles à tricoter par ce qu'ils ne tricotent pas. Mais y'en a qui sont pas si cleans que ça… »

Dean inspire lentement, très lentement, s'efforçant de se concentrer avec une patience dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable sur sa tâche présente. À savoir, recoudre la plaie profonde qui orne l'épaule de Lou. Geste banal, familier et à cette minute si éprouvant.

Comme prévu, il a écouté le conseil de sa cousine, à la seule différence que faute de temps, il s'est arrêté à une boucherie pour commander un consistant repas de viande crue et d'abats de veau.

Le substitut par excellence.

_« …en sachant combien le goût de leur sang et chair était aussi bon. »_

Ses doigts se crispent sur l'aiguille qu'il enfonce entre les plis de l'épiderme déchirée qu'il peine à relier, sentant du même coup sa compagne y réagir par un infime frémissement. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil sur la bouteille de Jack Daniel's à moitié entamée que Lou tient entre ses doigts crispés - dont le verre aurait déjà volé en éclats dans une gerbe de gouttelettes ambrées si elle avait possédé sa force - et remercie sa peur panique des aiguilles de l'obliger à boire plus que de raison pour accepter qu'une de ces fines tiges pointues s'approche à moins de six mètres d'elle.

Parce que ce soir, dans cette chambre de motel anonyme, fin saoule comme elle l'est - en d'autres circonstances, Dean aurait trouvé amusant le fait qu'elle puisse rester assise sur un chaise sans glisser - la dreadée ne semble pas remarquer deux choses.

La première: ses points de sutures trop serrés bien qu'ils fassent leur boulot. Et la deuxième, mais pas la moindre: la raison.

Le torse dénudé à l'exception de son soutien-gorge de dentelle pourpre, jamais Lou ne lui a paru si tentante. Sa peau blanche, ses muscles qu'on devinent quand elle fait un mouvement, ses formes bien proportionnées… Le parfum entêtant et piquant de son sang qu'il entend pulser dans ses veines, la douceur de sa chair tendre qu'il sent sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Il peut déjà en sentir le goût sur sa langue.

« …Alors maintenant, c'est officiel, continue la jeune chasseuse, sans remarquer une seconde le danger. J'ai la phobie des petites vieilles qui ont l'air gentil qu'on se fait d'elles. Je pourrais plus jamais les regarder comme avant quand j'en croiserais dans la rue. »

Cette chasse simple aux premiers abords s'est révélée bien plus éprouvante que prévu. Au départ, cinq disparus avec pour unique lien ce seul état de fait. Fugue, enlèvement, surnaturel ou pas? Après avoir creuser plus en profondeur et de ce fait, avoir découvert que 1) six mois plus tôt, des ossements humains avaient été découverts et identifiés de par leur empreintes dentaires comme les deux premières victimes et 2) la dernière en date avait été déclarée récemment, la théorie du psychopathe en puissance a pesé lourd dans la balance.

Mais par acquis de confiance ou autre chose, Dean et Lou ont préférés en être sûrs et certains. Aussi le premier a enfilé son costume du parfait agent fédéral pour pouvoir avoir accès au dossier concernant les autopsies, tandis que la deuxième a sorti sa carte de journaliste pour interroger à chaud la dernière personne a avoir signalé une disparition.

Mme Jenkins. Betty Jenkins. À peine plus grande que la blonde, menue, des cheveux gris attachés en chignon, des yeux doux bien que tourmentés, couleur cannelle. Quatre vingt balais bien que donnant l'impression d'en avoir prit dix d'un coup.

Elle avait accepté de recevoir Lou, l'invitant à prendre un thé dans un salon décoré avec soin. Quand elle lui avait servit la boisson parfumée d'une main tremblante, l'impression de la jeune femme s'était confirmée: l'absence forcée de sa petite-fille la rongeait mais le besoin de faire quelque chose - comme tenir son rôle d'hôtesse de maison - s'était fait sentir.

Revenue au présent, Lou soupire, reprenant une énième gorgée d'alcool.

« La vache, je pensais pas qu'une goule pouvait aussi bien jouer la comédie, reprend-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Ou c'est moi qui suis rouillée… »

Plus que son instinct, c'est la sensation de malaise la prenant aux tripes au bout d'un quart d'heures de questions/réponses qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. Quelque chose clochait. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et sans crier gare, la tasse en porcelaine que la chasseuse tenait une seconde auparavant se brisait sur le front de la si gentille Mme Betty Jenkins.

La suite n'avait été qu'un juron bien senti, limite choquant dans la bouche d'une vieille dame, une fuite vite avortée par la vieille dame en question qui avait alors semblé paraître bien plus en forme que ses putains de quatre vingt piges le laissait supposer.

Enfin, c'est surtout la pensée qui avait traversé l'esprit de Lou quand elle s'était retrouvé agrippée malgré elle par une poigne de fer qui avait d'ailleurs manqué de lui briser l'humérus tant la force déployée avait été conséquente. Ce qui, ceci-dit, ne l'avait pas empêché de tenter - vainement il fallait l'avouer - de riposter. Résultat lui ayant valu une entaille profonde au niveau de l'épaule suivi d'une gifle violente qui avait fait partir sa tête en arrière dans un crachat de sang au goût métallique.

À moitié assommée, elle n'avait pas été en mesure de broncher de nouveau au moment où l'odieuse créature l'enfermait dans la cave, histoire qu'elle se tienne tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de son sort. Ou plus exactement _comment _elle allait en décider.

C'était un peu avant que Dean ne rentre fissa au motel, appelant une énième fois la chasseuse d'une urgence palpable. Il pouvait encore voir les mots danser devant lui, ceux écrits noir sur blanc sur la page polycopiée d'un rapport d'autopsie. _Rongés jusqu'à la moelle_. Bordel, même lui n'avait pas agi de la sorte avec les trois humains d'il y a neufs jours.

Fort heureusement pour eux deux, il s'était rappelé l'endroit et le pourquoi de cet endroit où Lou s'était rendue.

« D'ailleurs, se souvient cette dernière. Comment as-tu compris?

_Facile ma belle, elle sentait la pourriture à trois mètres à la ronde. L'odeur m'a juste sauté aux narines avant même qu'elle ouvre la porte. _

- Elle a dû se sentir acculée parce que c'est elle qui m'a attaqué en premier. »

Dean termine le dernier point et coupe le fil.

« Et tu l'as eu.

_Par surprise, j'avoue_.

- J'en ai bavé mais oui. »

Autant au moment où il a entendu ses vertèbres cervicales craquer d'un son net et précis, sa condition d'hybride a été bénie, autant maintenant, alors qu'il bande la plaie recousue de sa compagne, il la maudit en silence. Et dire que si il n'avait pas céder, rien n'aurait changé et Sam…

_Stop! _

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, propose le plus vieux en rangeant la trousse de premiers soins.

- Hum, hum… »

Mais trop abrutie par son taux d'alcoolémie élevé, Lou ne prend nullement le temps de se lever quand elle se redresse presque d'un bon trop brusque. Se mordant la lèvre, le chasseur les rattrape à temps, elle et Jack, et après avoir posé la bouteille sur la chaise, soulève le corps mince qu'il tient serré contre lui.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Dean la dépose sur son lit, lui ôte chaussures et chaussettes et rabat les couvertures.

Lou dort déjà quand il sort de la pièce une minute plus tard.


	22. Chapter 22

_Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, je ne pensais avoir un jour un aussi long passage à vide concernant l'écriture. Deux ans passé, c'est même plus que long, je le concède._

_Et j'en suis désolée, n'aimant pas moi-même attendre - ou pas - autant pour la suite d'une fic. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai repris le dessus sur un tas de trucs dans ma vie et surtout, j'ai repris le goût de la lecture et de l'écriture, et mon Dieu, ce que ça fait comme bien!_

_Alors, même si je poste dans le vide, tant pis, au moins le fais-je au moins pour moi et pour ne pas laisser plus longtemps cette histoire inachevée._

_Et si ça n'est pas le cas pour certaines, alors merci à vous pour vos gentils messages et de reprendre le fil :D_

* * *

**_Chapitre vingt et un_**

* * *

_**( Jeudi 10 Août – 10h08 )**_

_Le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche a quelque chose de répugnant, sensation odieuse qui lui donne soudainement envie de vomir. Si elle retient avec peine la nausée, elle n'en recrache pas moins un fin filet de salive rosée, ses lèvres sèches et gercées piquant un bref instant._

_Recroquevillée dans la pénombre, ses poignets d'enfant cruellement enserrés dans des chaînes glaciales, elle se met subitement à pleurer._

_Ce quelle donnerait pour retourner chez elle, retrouver ses parents et se blottir dans leur étreintes rassurantes et chaleureuses..._

Dean pousse juste la porte d'entrée de leur chambre de motel quand Lou se réveille de son cauchemar dans un sursaut incontrôlé. Haletant un instant alors que le souffle lui manque soudain, elle ne bronche cependant pas alors que son aîné s'avance vers le lit où il l'a couchée la veille.

« Ca va ? » Demande-t-il doucement.

La chasseuse hoche la tête en guise de réponse avant de le regretter quand une douleur sourde et inattendue pulse sans crier gare à ses tempes.

« Sale fils de... »

L'insulte se perd dans un grognement inaudible tandis qu'elle ramène ses mains aux ongles rongés autour de sa tête. Silencieusement, Dean reporte son attention sur le petit sac en papier blanc qu'il a pensé à aller chercher avant de rentrer et s'attelle à contribuer à rendre les symptômes de sa gueule de bois plus supportables.

Deux minutes plus tard, Lou accepte avec reconnaissance le verre d'aspirine que lui tend l'hybride, l'avalant ensuite d'un trait.

« Quelle heure est-il ? S'enquit-elle ensuite, le verre à présent vide dans la main.

- Un peu plus de dix heures.

- Oh fait chier... Peste la dreadée en posant le récipient qu'elle tenait encore un instant plus tôt sur la table de chevet. Le prochain truc qui m'oblige à me faire recoudre, je l'étripe vivant ! »

Elle se lève dans la suite de son mouvement, bien qu'encore engourdie et se baisse vers son sac pour prendre ce dont elle a besoin.

« Tu as besoin de la salle de bain ? Se renseigne-t-elle en retirant des vêtements propres.

- Non vas-y. Je me suis levé tôt. »

Levant un sourcil, Lou se redresse doucement. Ca pour une première... Elle en retard et Dean se réglant à l'heure des poules.

« T'es tombé du lit ? »

Négligemment assis sur son lit dont la couverture ne semble pas avoir bougé de la nuit, le chasseur s'empare de la télécommande posée non loin alors qu'il lui répond dans le même temps d'un ton léger :

« Nuit agitée. »

La jeune femme hoche mentalement la tête et retourne à son idée première, à savoir une douche chaude.

Quand il entend le clic caractéristique du verrou de la porte de la salle d'eau, l'hybride s'autorise à souffler. Une fois de plus, il s'en est à nouveau fallu de peu. Jusqu'à hier, il ne s'est encore jamais rendu compte à quel point Lou peut sentir bon. Outre cette odeur douce et sucrée propre à ceux de son espèce, elle possède une flagrance exotique qui a le don d'aiguiser ses sens... Et de lui mettre littéralement l'eau à la bouche.

Sauf que pour ce cas de figure, les formes généreuses du corps de la jeune blonde n'ont rien à voir avec l'équation. Il s'agit bel et bien d'une envie purement animale d'enfoncer ses crocs dans sa chair tendre jusqu'à atteindre les tissus fragiles de son cœur encore palpitant.

_Arrête, _s'ordonne mentalement le chasseur, manquant de peu de broyer la télécommande entre ses phalanges. _Arrête tout de suite. _

Le Loup gronde en son sein, furieux qu'il puisse résister à pareil délice mais Dean n'entend pas céder. Il ne l'a certes pas fait la veille, ça n'est pas pour le faire aujourd'hui. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agirait que de gourmandise des plus basiques, cette nuit lui ayant permis de se défouler autant que se nourrir.

Prenant en considération la logique de Sierra en matière de discrétion, il n'a cherché à s'en prendre qu'à des proies se prenant elles-mêmes pour des prédateurs.

« _N'attire pas l'attention plus que nécessaire_, lui avait conseillé cette dernière alors qu'il montait dans l'Impala pour aller rejoindre sa compagne de chasse. _Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre des chasseurs à dos_. »

Certes non. Encore moins depuis... Que le Loup ai prit le pas sur l'Humain.

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme s'oblige à se concentrer sur autre chose qu'une fringale qui pourrait s'avérer fâcheuse pour la suite. Bien qu'humaine aux premiers abords, Lou n'en reste pas moins une chasseuse, appartenant ainsi à leur monde.

Après tout, n'est-elle pas la fille d'un ancien partenaire de chasse de John ? Ce même partenaire qui n'a pas hésité une seconde à utiliser le réseau soudé de relations qu'ils entretiennent tous plus ou moins pour sauver la chair de sa chair ?

Dean se rappelle encore de sa surprise quand au détour d'une de ses premières conversations avec la jeune femme au début de leur « collaboration », cette dernière avait lâché le prénom de son défunt père.

« _Je ne me rappelle pas _exactement_ de la première fois où je l'ai rencontré _, lui avait-elle confié, assise à ses côtés, sur le siège avant de la Chevrolet. _Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs revu qu'à douze ans quand... J'ai commencé à chasser_. »

Un silence s'était installé. À cette période-ci, Sam était également en plein apprentissage d'une autre sorte, limitant de fait les chasses père/fils.

« _Mais ton père a répondu présent quand le mien a demandé de l'aide pour me retrouver. »_ Avait reprit la jeune femme.

Elle n'a pas eut besoin de préciser qu'ils avaient réussi, au vu de sa présence pour le lui raconter. Comme elle n'a pas non plus ajouté quoique se soit au sujet de l'ordure qui avait commis l'erreur de l'enlever, scarifiant ensuite sa peau tendre de petite fille de la pointe aiguisée et chauffée d'une aiguille pour la marquer comme sienne.

Ce qui lui est arrivé, ce que le père de Lou a rendu comme sentence, le chasseur s'en doute sans problèmes.

Mais là n'est pas la question.

S'échappant de ses souvenirs, le jeune hybride revient au présent, ses yeux verts se reportant automatiquement sur la porte close de la pièce de toilette. En y repensant subitement, il faudrait qu'il jette un coup d'œil rapide aux points de suture de la dreadée, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'a pas autant foiré son travail comme il le craint.

Ceci-dit, cette dernière n'acceptera jamais de reprendre une cuite alors que la dernière en date se fait encore sentir. Aussi se prend-t-il à espérer ne pas avoir trop dérapé hier soir.

Loin d'être une médium, Lou n'est pour autant pas stupide. D'autant plus que Dean l'a habituée à un certain « professionnalisme » dû sans nul doute à la vie qu'il mène depuis ses quatre ans. Se désintéressant de la télévision pour se laisser choir sur le lit où il est assis, le chasseur clôt les paupières, inspirant doucement.

Si ses talents d'infirmier sont bons, l'art du mensonge l'est plus encore. Et ne dit-on pas que l'erreur est humaine après tout ? Un sourire se dessine alors doucement sur lèvres.

Humain, il ne l'est qu'à moitié, mais Lou n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

_( A suivre )_


End file.
